Descendant Of Slender
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: For as long as Naruto could remember, he was not normal. But after a serious outburst of a psychotic episode he awakens something that proves just that. That he isn't normal. As he learns just what he is he come to realize just what it means to harness this new found bloodline. The blood of a demon. The blood. Of Slender. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **This fanfic was extremely hard to create. Not going to lie. But after a long long time, I can now do it. This is Son Of Slender.**

 **In this fanfic, Naruto will learn what it really means to hold the power of the faceless demon. Slenderman. Slenderman will be different in this fanfic. as well, this fanfic will take place in modern day era. Konoha will not have ninja or anything. But there will be supernatural things happening. I will not get into it anymore than that. As well this will have a main pairing. Naruto x Hizaki.**

 **I can make this a harem but that will be the main pairing. Harem goes as follows:**

 **Hizaki Chikage (Triage X. Fuck she's hot)**  
 **Sayo Hitsugi (Also Triage X)**  
 **Yuuko Sagiri (Triage X)**  
 **Miki Tsurugi (Triage X)**  
 **Mito (Won't be related to Kushina or Naruto. Will be the same age as Naruto)**  
 **Kushina (Naruto. Again won't be related like in Overlord Of All)**  
 **Vitaly (From Hundred. Anime can be found on Kissanime or where ever else. Best guess is Kissanime)  
Kejoro (Nura: Rise Of The Yokai Clan)  
Claire Harvey (Hundred)**

 **And finally:**

 **Mikoto (Triage X again)**

 **So.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Demon Awakens.

Long ago.

Legends of demons and monsters walking the earth was common knowledge. People living among the supernatural was just as ordinary as anything in the world. In feudal Japan, a king rose to power through the help of a summoning ritual he did using the power of a demon. His rule was cruel and ruthless. As his rule was going on and on. A rebellion started. They too chose to summon up a demon of their own to combat the demon of the king. But they decided to summon a demon that none had ever heard before. Using the youngest pirestess who was only 16 years old, they used some of her blood to summon the beast.

What they got was a monster from their deepest nightmares. The beast was so tall it look to touch the sky just by reaching out its hand. While it only reached a height of 2.5 meters. Fingers so long that were topped off with claws dripping with a lethal poison and tendicals shooting out its back as if it was part octopus. But the frightening part was that the demon held no face. But it seemed to know exactly where you were. And just by staring into the face of such a monster, you'd find yourself losing all forms of sanity and lose your mind. Even going to the extent of commiting suicide, just to stop the infernal screams that sounded in your mind from the beast.

The demon formed the contract with the young priestess and lived with her. During the time she lived with the demon, she came to see him for who he was and even around the house, he stayed in a human variant of his monstrous form. Hair grew on his head that was a silver colour and his eyes were as cold as ice. The demon fought as per the contract and after 3 years they won the war. 10 years later, the demon and the priestess married in secret and she gave birth to a child. A son.

 **And now...**

Walking along the busy roads. Walking to his college was a young man with blonde hair that defied gravity and stayed spiky. But at the same time, it was slightly tamed. His clothes were quite unique. He wore a black tank top under a black leather jacket. Blue jeans and sneakers. He was currently running 7 minutes late due to some, unexpected issues he ran late. For one, he had yet another episode.

These episodes were where he would hear voices and he'd feel a need to kill anything and everything around him. The other day he had an episode and he passed by a mirror. To his horror, in the mirror was himself but out his back was what looked like tendrils. As well, his teeth were purely sharp and his nails were claws. He nearly had a heart attack because of it.

He had a girlfriend but she didn't know any of these episodes. Whenever he was with her, it was like he wouldn't need to have any form of episodes whatsoever. His girlfriend went by the name of Hizaki Chikage. She and Naruto knew each other rather well and were also childhood friends. She cared for Naruto when his mother was involved in a car accident and even ensured he was okay.

Oh right, Naruto lost his mother when he was only 7 years old. His father remarried when Naruto was only 10. Naruto hated the new woman and even hated the way she treated him. She drank all the time and when she was drunk enough, she'd beat the living shit out of him. Naruto took kendo lessons to ensure he could handle himself. But one night, she played the wife being beaten by step-son card. Minato came home to find the scene like this and scolded Naruto. He told Naruto that should he do this again, he'd be thrown out. Sometimes Naruto wondered if his father cared for him at all.

"Sheesh. Naruto-kun. You're gonna be late again. Kushina-sensei's gonna kill you." said a woman with purple hair standing at the gate of the college.

Looking up, Naruto found his girlfriend standing there. Her purple hair flowed in the wind as she looked to him with a slight pout. This very woman was Hizaki Chikage. When they were in high school is was the talk of the town. Everyone wanted to be with her, everyone wanted to be like her. But one day, one of her teachers tried to rape her when she was only 12. Naruto found her just as he was about to plunge into her. He beat the living shit out of him to the point where he was hospitalised. That was when Naruto began to hear the voices. Chikage fell in love with him ever since that day. But for some reason, he kept rejecting her advances on him, she still hadn't gotten her first kiss from him. But she was planning on getting it soon.

"Gomen. Guess I overslept." said Naruto in a monotoned voice as he walked inside with her.

Something was definitly wrong. Normally, Naruto was always cheery and exciting. But he was so drained it wasn't even funny. On many occasions, she would try and heal his wounds only to see them healing at such a rapid pace. It was so incredible that she decided to ask Yuuko Sagiri the college nurse. Apparently she was into the whole abnormal stuff. When she told her, Yuuko chased her out and never brought the topic up again. Something was wrong as Yuuko always told her everything when she had a problem.

Getting into the class, Naruto sat down as Kushina continued her lesson. Stopping when her eyes landed on Naruto, she became furious when he placed his head down and slept. Grabbing a piece of chalk she threw it with precision aiming and managed to land it on his head with a slight smacking noise being heard.

Rubbing his head as he looked up, he saw Kushina standing there as she held her metal pointer in her hands with a smile that promised death.

"Mr. Namikaze. Care to tell me why you are sleeping like that? More importantly, late for my class?" she said as the other students began to shit themselves in fear.

"I guess I overslept." said Naruto laying his head back down only to have a board duster thrown at his head.

"Is that so? And why did you overlseep?" asked Kushina in a more stren voice.

"I guess I had another one of those days okay." said Naruto making Kushina's eyes widen at what he meant by that.

She knew Naruto's mother very well, and before she passed on, she gave her everything about their family curse. And what else it entails. The reason why Naruto had been having episodes. Why his mind was racked with voices, screaming at him and then they go away as if they were never there. Carring on the lesson, she lectured the class on Business Economy and all that shit. When the break bell went, she went to meet her friends. Miki, Yuuko and Sayo.

Sayo worked as the assistant to Yuuko with patients, she was a bit of a weird one and considered herself to be weird as well. She was extremely strong and powerful to where she could lift up 100 jg like it was made of feathers. Miki worked as the financial manager to the director. Fugaku Uchiha, his son Sasuke Uchiha studied in the school and was ensured he was given special privilages.

 **With Naruto.**

Sitting with his friends as they sat at ther fountain in the college ground, we find Naruto with his head in his lap as a woman with Silver hair, blood red hair and finally Hiazki. All three of them were eating as Naruto tried to get some sleep. Only to have it end when the one with silver hair whacked him on his head.

"Oi. Sleeping Beauty. Wake up." she said.

"Leave me alone Mikoto-chan." said Naruto as he shifted to the side and went back to sleep.

"Jeez. He sure can sleep." said the one with red hair.

"You said it Mito-chan." said Hizaki as they carried on eating.

Looking over to the side, they spotted Sasuke with his two girls, Sakura and Ino. Both were having a massiver conversation as they made their way to the group. Stopping before Mito, Sasuke smiled to her while Mito looked away.

"Hey! How dare you do that? You should feel happy that he smiled at you slut." said Sakura as Naruto winced and groaned att being woken up by a banshee.

"I don't need to care about such bullshit. Plus, you're the slut, Cock sleeve #1." spat Mito making them stutter before walking away.

Before meeting Naruto, Mito actually ran after Sasuke. Believing he was her knight in shining armor. But when Sasuke began forcing himself onto her, she fought back only to be nearly raped by him. If Naruto hadn't intervened when he did, Mito would've been scarred for life. Guess she and Hizaki her had the same back story. Only Mito's happened when she was in high school and didn't have a teacher try do it to her. Ever since then, she felt ever so grateful to Naruto and like Hizaki, she wanted to grow their relationship.

When the day ended, Naruto made his way home. He chilled over looking the traffic and even went to the arcade. Opening the door he came face to face with the drunken woman he called a step-mother. Her name was Chizuru. Her hair reached her butt and her eyes matched her hair. A violent black. Her skin was pale and she always held a scold on her face. Her clothes were a mess as she looked on with a whiskey bottle in her hands.

"Why the fuck are you so late? It's 18:00." she said in her drunken state.

"At college." said Naruto in a monotone voice walking up the stairs to his room. Halfway up the stairs he felt a hand on his bag and soon found himself being pulled down the stairs.

Hitting the counter at the bottom of the stairs, he hissed in pain as he rubbed the back side of his head. This was getting too far. Getting up and glaring at her, he went to grab something to defend himself with.

Grabbing the telephone, he got ready only to feel his heartbeat become irregular. Dropping the telephone as his vision blurred, he looked at the encrouching woman as she reared the whiskey bottle up, ready to srtike.

 **Awaken.**

Echoed a voice in his mind. What? What did that mean?

 **Awaken. NOW!**

Screamed another voice in his head. Was he having another episode? Dropping to the floor as he clutched his head as the voices began again, he soon felt the foot of Chizuru hitting his ribcage. While the whiskey bottle slammed repeatedly into his back.

 _'Leave me alone.'_ thought Naruto as the voices became louder and louder.

 **Awaken. AWAKEN. AWAKEN NOW!**

Screamed the voices more louder and louder.

Arching his back up as he couldn't take it anymore, the most horrifying thing happened. Shooting out from his back with a bit of blood spraying all over the place. The appendages that shot out his back were pure black tenticals that hissed and thrashed about. They were the very things of nightmares and right now, Chizuru stopped her rantings as she soon became stiff in fear.

Slowly getting up as his body and clothes shifted, Naruto covered his face with his hands as a black suit with a black tie and white collared shirt materialised over his other clothes while his skin turned a ghostly white. Chizuru placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him to as cold as ice. Grabbing his face she yanked his hands away and fell back in fear.

Gone were his facial features, his hair dropped from his head and a wicked demonic mouth. Razor sharp teeth occupied his mouth as it stretched to inhumane levels to resemble a grin.

"Naruto. What is this? Stop this. Now." snapped Chizuru as she backed away in fear with Naruto slow taking steps toward her. The tenticals on his back swishing and thrashing violently as he encroached on his prey.

 **2 minutes away.**

A black sedan was seen speeding to the house Naruto lived in. Inside the car were 4 woman, one had silver hair, one had purple hair, one had red and the other had blue hair. Both were wearing battle suits that they used in these type of fights. ( **A.N.** Those suits they wear in Twin Star Exorcists).

"Step on it. He will be going berserk the first time he awakens. How could we have been careless." said the one with blue hair from the back seat.

"I get that. Now shut up." said the silver haired one in the driver seat.

 **With Naruto.**

He had successfully backed Chizuru in the lounge and had her in the corner. Smiling even deeper as he watched her clutch her head as she screamed in horror. One thing was sure. She was going mad the way she rolled her eyes and then darted them everywhere. Naruto stood there as he smiled wickedly at whatt he was doing to her. He was so much in a bloodhaze he didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he had an itch. And the more he scratched, the more it would not go away.

And this soon got to the point where Chizuru got up and grabbed a very long knife from the kitchen. Turning to her, the smile really giving her the creeps. She raised it up and charged at him, hoping to stop the incesid screams that got ever louder inside her mind. As she got close to her step-demonic-son, she raised the knife, but then stop as she gained a wicked smile, one which matched Naruto's.

Starting out with a small giggle, she began to laugh insanely as she lifted the knife up and drove it into her stomach. Dropping to the floor as she pulled it out and then drove it in repeatedly, the laughing never stopping until the 41st stab where she died immediately.

That was when the door swung open to reveal the 4 woman holding talismans. Naruto swung his head to them and screamed in a powerful voice. Opening his jaw wide that it seemed to have unhitched itself and showed that he had a very long tongue and 3 rows of serated teeth ready to bite into the flesh of anything.

Looking down to the woman, they gasped in shock. She had completely mangled herself from the exposure of all of Naruto's strength. His awakening had begun. And with every passing day it will grow more stronger.

Throwing their talismans, at him, they encaged him where they began the ritual of cleansing him. They sure as hell weren't cleanse the power inside him as they knew from what they knew, this was inborn into Naruto. All they were doing was caoxing the power to become dormant. And dormant it became. Naruto returned to normal and collapsed on the floor. His body exhausted and his eyes closed showing him to be asleep.

"Kushina. You got this one." said the one with silver hair.

"Hey no fair. You made me do two of yours. It's your turn now, Yuuko." said the red head as she glared her silver haired friend.

"If no one wants him, we can take him." said Sayo with Miki nodding their heads.

"Fine, let's just get him to our place. The sooner he wakes up the sooner we can tell him of his heritage." said Yuuko with them agreeing.

"I hope he takes it okay with us telling him he's the descendant of Slender." said Miki as they lifted Naruto up and placed him in the car.

 **And scene.**

 **Wow.**

 **What a way to start off the first chapter eh? So Naruto has been going about his entire life not even knowing of this power that slept inside him. Nor about the heritage he had pulsing through his veins. But now he's going to learn just who he is. And what it means to be a Descendant Of Slender.**

 **Chapter 2: The Demon Learns.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we left off, Naruto had literally awakened the demonic blood inside him and caused his step mother to go insane and kill herself as a result.**

 **But when he was about to continue like this, Yuuko, Sayo, Miki and Kushina pulled up and stopped him by coaxing the power rampaging inside him to sleep. With him now passed out they decide to take him. Hoping to try and give him the tools to control the power he holds.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The Demon Learns.

Slowly waking up with a groan, Naruto looked around him himself not in his house, but rather a house he doesn't know. Slowly sitting up as he held his head as a massive headache struck him, he looked around. The room was quite simple. Simple bed, simple bookshelf and a closet on the one side. The curtains pulled closed to keep the sun out. Hearing the door open he was shocked at two things. One was that Kushina stood there in some very erotic clothes. Being that of a top that was cut short to reveal her toned stomach and some short shorts. The second thing was that the door on the outside was covered in talismans making a sort of star picture if you chose to play connect the dots.

"Good to see you're awake." said Kushina bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What happened? We didn't..." trailed Naruto making Kushina laugh at what he just said.

"No. We didn't do _that_. And what happened was that you awoke your demonic heritage." said Kushina as Naruto became paniced.

"Relax. All your descendants carried the demon blood. But only those of a distinct generation can use its power like you just did." said Kushina sitting on the bed with a slight creek heard.

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"What I'm saying is that those of your family bloodline have demon blood. Now where you got it from is another question. Simple answer. Your mother had the demon blood. Meaning your heritage came from your mother's side of the family. You don't need to fear it. Though you should at the same time." stated Kushina.

"And what do you mean by: Accept it but fear it?" said Naruto.

"Basically. The demonic bloodline becomes extremely dilated over the years. Seeing that human blood mixes in more than the demon blood. But once every 24 generations the blood thickens itself and completely overwrites the human blood. Making the human host in question become full demon. And seeing that you hold such power, you happen to fall on that generation. You're the 24th child since the last person who was a demon. Now for the question you asked. During the daylight, you're human. Everything is fine and you are all chilled. But during the night you will turn. The first time you transform is always the worst as your mind is laced with the desire to kill. The need to feed on death and dispair. But the more nights or the amount of time you put in to train your mind in using this new power, the more control you gain." replied Kushina.

"So what does it mean to be born as the 24th generation?" asked Naruto.

"As I explained to you. The demonic blood thickens itself to where it overwrites the human DNA replace it all with the blood of the demon. And every 24th generation has this where the blood thickens. Your mother was the 23rd. She was hoping to teach you when you reached the age of 21 as that is when you begin to feel more of the power. Unfortunately, you awoke now, making your awakening pre-mature. That of course is thanks to that bitch of a step-mother you killed." said Kushina making Naruto slightly scold.

"I didn't do it." snapped Naruto as Kushina chuckled.

"I know you didn't." said Kushina pulling out a book with a lock on the one side, securing the book to not be opened and giving it to him.

"This was your mother's. Passed down through the ages. From Slender's wife to every 24th child." said Kushina.

"How do I open it?" asked Naruto only to see the loock flash whie and then the lock opened. "Never mind."

"Only the 24th child can open it. It may sound nasty but that is the truth behind this whole thing. Your mother passed this to us for safe keeping. When she felt it was right to give you the book, she would've taken it back and given it to you." said Kushina as Naruto opened the book.

Looking over the book he saw it was like a diary of some sorts. But right at the very end was a sort of index. But with all the names of the Descendants of Slender. The latest name was his mother's name. Nikima.

Looking to the door he arched an eyebrow before looking back to Kushina.

"One last question. What's with the slips of papers on my door?" asked Naruto as Kushina let off a slight chuckle.

"I was waiting for you to notice those. Those are talismans. Due to your awakening, you went on a rampage. We managed to restrain your power. But we put the talismans like that to be safe if you flared your powers again. As well, I'm an exorcist. Infact, a lot of people you know are exorcists here." replied Kushina.

"Does anyone else know of this?" asked Naruto closing the book and hanging his head in shame.

"No. The media has been going crazy as to the sudden murder of your step-mother. I suggest you stay low for now. We'll train you as best we can to help you control your powers." said Kushina getting up and leading him down the stairs.

Walking into the living room, Naruto found, Miki, Yuuko and Sayo still in their exorcist clothes and were assessing their gear. Turning to him they smiled as they walked over to him with Sayo giving him a hug.

"Feeling better?" asked Miki.

"Not really." replied Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to feel fine after a few more transformations." said Miki with Yuuko giving her a smack over the back of the head.

"What was that for?" asked Miki with Yuuko still shaking her head.

"It will take time for his DNA and mind to come to grips with his demonic heritage taking over. So don't go telling him he'll feel better. It feels like a thousand jackhammers going off. Similar to a hangover. Remember how Vitaly-chan used her powers for the first time as an exorcist?" stated Yuuko.

"You have a point. But we really need to get on this mission. Demons are still causing trouble." said Miki with them getting to the door.

"Kushina-chan. You'll train him right?" asked Yuuko with Kushina nodding her head.

"You can count on me." said Kushina as they shut the door.

Taking Naruto down some stairs. She led him to a large room. The room was as if one could fit several litres of water inside. And there still would be enough room. Looking to Kushina she nodded her head.

"This is where you'll be trained. With your power now being what it is, you can access feats of strength and speed. Some half demons have this but not all of them. It is called Variant. Variant is the ability to access a small amount of your powers while still being in human form. Remember your Variant power will give you the edge over a fight. But it is extremely taxing on your body." said Kushina.

"So how do I access it?" asked Naruto.

"You don't at first. So we're going to help you come to grips with how to call on it." said Kushina with Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"We who?" asked Naruto as Kushina pressed a button with three sides opening up with machine guns targeting Naruto.

"Get to that button up there and not get shot at." said Kushina pointing at a small red button at the top of the one corner.

"You've gotta be kidding me." said Naruto wondering how he'd get up there.

"Go." said Kushina with the machine guns opening fire.

Naruto bolted as fast as he could. The sheer idea of being filled with holes was something he didn't want to experience. There was still so much he wanted to learn. As to why he was now like this? What his ancestors were like? Why his blood was what it is now?

But as he sprinted the ground shifted to have steel pillars all around him.

"Remember, there never is on clear path in a fight. Left, right, up down. All options must be taken into consideration when going in." said Kushina as Naruto dodged more gunfire.

Slipping by a pillar and making his way around another which appeared before him, Naruto soon found a sharp pain in his left leg. Looking down he found a nice small hole with blood coming out. He had just been shot. Jumping behind a pillar as he looked at the wound, he grunted as he shoved his finger in to get the bullet out. He eventually did but pressed on when the pillar began to sink into the floor.

But as he ran to the corner, he felt his heart beat irregularly. His blood began to boil. His rage festered as he began to groan from the feeling. Kushina spotted this and encouraged him.

"Don't surpress it. Awaken it. Use it." she called to him.

Doing as she said, Naruto's eyes shifted to have the iris a full yellow as his nails became claws. His strength and speed increased drastically and he became more awere of his surroundings. He even could see the bullets leave the machine gun barrels. So this was Variant. The ability he could access. It was amazing. Shooting and jumping up the wall, he soon found himself running up the wall at great speeds. Hitting the button the machine guns stopped and the doors closed over them. Kushina was found clapping her hands as she walked over to him.

"Well done. You've successfully awakened your Variant. Always remember the feeling it gives you. It will always give you the feeling different to your usual transformation." said Kushina as Naruto's Variant vanished.

"Thanks. But why did you sick machine guns on me?" asked Naruto looking down finding his wound healed.

"I thought it was the only way for you to use that power. But still well done." congratulated Kushina.

But just as Naruto was about to say something, his body felt extremely hot. His body sizzled as he began to groan. Looking at the time he found it to be 7 at night. This was not good. Kushina pulled out a talisman to try and stop him but Naruto was so fast he was already at the door.

This was not good. His second transformation had just begun. He'd be seeking more death and violence to sate his bloodlust. Kushina had given chase as Naruto ran up the stairs to his next target.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is now being trained in using his Variant powers, a type of access with his demonic powers while still staying in his human form. But with night being now, his body has once again transformed into his Slander form.**

 **Who will his new target be? And can he face someone he loves?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 3: The Demon Hunts.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we have felt off was where Naruto had finally awakened his Variant power. A power that gives him a slight boost in strength, speed and endurance. It also shows slightly on his appearance.**

 **But when he awoke such power in him, he and Kushina didn't realize it was night already. With him having his DNA slowly becoming that of a demon's, he can't stop these transformations. However, as he learns to control the power, the more he can control the destructive powers he holds.**

 **But it can also be constructive as his body only responds to the strong negative emotions people hold. Feelings of anamostiy is what he goes for. And feeds off of that.**

 **Let's see if Kushina can stop him.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Demon Hunts.

As the sun dropped more in the sky, casting everything in a slow dark shade of red, Naruto sprinted faster and faster. Frantically hunting for the one who was triggering such a change in him. The itch had come back, and it was stronger than ever.

Kushina was hot on his tail as she tried to stay with him. She never thought that he'd be this quick in his transition, his Variant power made him pretty fast, but this was something she never thought was possible. And sure enough, Naruto charged forth and shifted into his Demon Form.

Howling out loud as the tenticals shot out his back with his clothes and body shifting to resemble as Slenderman once again. Shooting to the rooftops he bolted to his next meal. Coming to a stop as she watched him jump from roof to roof, she shook her head as he moved. She sure as hell wasn't going to catch him now.

But that was when a black sedan stopped next to her right.

"What's wrong?" asked the passanger rolling down the window to reveal Sayo.

"It's Naruto-kun. He done it again." said Kushina climbing into the car.

"Well this is great. Well, let's go catch ourselves a demon." said Miki as Yuuko stepped on it again.

Naruto finally found where the source of the itch was coming from. A woman who had been led to an alleyway, was found being held onto by a man. But the man had a very strange vibe to him. It was like he was hungry. A need to be fed eminated off his body as he smiled lovingly to the woman.

Giving her a kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him closer to her, she pushed him against the wall, deepening the kiss. But that was when the man grabbed her and slammed her against the wall and opened his mouth to reveal them to be sharp. Naruto's non existant eyes shot open at what he was seeing. This person was like him. But he seemed different. Like that of a demon. But not the demon he was.

Jumping down as the woman screamed at the top of her lungs. A thud echoed through the alley as they turned to see who it was. The demon smiled at seeing another like him. But he was awarded with a tentical to the face, sending him into the wall opposite him. The woman dropped to the floor as she watched on at what was going on.

 **"You're one of us. Why are you doing this?"** snapped the demon getting up as he began to charge at Naruto.

Naruto meerly stepped to the side as the demon was flung above him. Motorists and pedestrians screamed in horror as Naruto moved to the demon and stopped in the middle of the road with him. The demon charged again but Naruto used his tenticals to block the attack. Swinging his claws at the demon, he sliced his shoulder with the demon howling in pain as he dropped to the floor.

Naruto smiled wickedly as the tenticals opened up to reveal his face. Soon enough, the demon began to feel strange. Like there was something wrong with him. As if he wanted to kill. To kill something. To kill was all that rung in his head.

Turning into his Demon Form being that of a humanoid lizard he charged with more speed than last time and struck Naruto into the wall. His hands on the demon's throat. Slowly the demon closed his hands around Naruto's neck as the boy struggled to get the monster off him. But that was when he realised something. A powerful ability he had. Vanishing from sight and reappearing right behind the demon, he slammed his tenticals around his limbs and neck as he repeatedly slammed him against the wall. Blood going everywhere as the wall slowly began to be dented from the beating that was happening.

Slamming him one final time into the wall, the entire building came down ontop of the demon. But it wasn't over. The demon burst out the rubble with waves of demonic energy sweeping off his body. Drool falling from his mouth as he glared hatefully at Naruto. He just didn't understand as to why this demon would hunt his own kind. Sprinting as fast as he could he swung at Naruto only to be tripped up and thrown into the sky, he was skewered with the tips of the tenticals becoming sharp like razor blades and impaling him through multiple points in his body. The demon coughed up blood as Naruto smiled as he fixed up his tie.

Opening his mouth extremely wide, he swallowed the demon whole. The only thing felt was the shoes that Naruto burped out. Wiping his lips as he looked at the crowd gathered before him he slowly approached one of them but was stopped when a woman with hair that was an extremely dark red colour stepped before him and slammed a talisman onto his chest.

Lightning arced all over him as Naruto howled in pain. His body spasmed and convulsed as he received a shocking experience. The smell of burny flesh hung in the air as the talisman fizzled up with Naruto dropping to the floor unconscience.

Just as the woman was about to end the demon that attemted to assault innocent lives, a black sedan pulled up with Kushina climbing out.

"Vitaly-chan. Don't kill him." she said with the woman scolding her.

"Why not? He's a monster. He must be destroyed." she said as she pulled out a talisman.

"He's not a monster. Just bring him with us and we'll explain." said Sayo from the car.

Hesitantly, Vitaly helped with shoving the passed out demon into the car. Sitting in the car she was utterly amazed when Naruto changed back to normal with steam coming off his body as he turned back to normal. Yuuko darted her head back and saw the face Vitaly had.

"Meet Naruto Namikaze. The 24th generation child of our era to hold the blood of Slender." she said.

"But I thought the bloodline was wiped out." said Vitaly.

"It nearly was. Naruto's mother was the last to hold the blood and now Naruto is." said Miki as they rounded a corner.

"But why did he go berserk like that?" asked Vitaly arching an eyebrow.

"His powers awoke early. Even with the seals we placed on him when he was young, were ripped apart as if they were made of paper. My guess is that his power became too strong to be held back." said Sayo as the car stopped outside the house.

"So you just decided to bring in a demon who is the grandson of one of the most powerful demons that ever existed. Into our home. And now keeping him like a pet?" said Vitaly.

"He's not a pet. We're here to teach him to use his powers in a controlled way. What he chooses to do with it is up to him." said Kushina with Vitaly arching an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're crushing on this boy." said Vitaly with Kushina going as red as her hair.

"W-What m-makes you s-say that?" she said trying to not make eye contact.

"So it is true. You do have a crush on him." said Vitaly with Kushina going even more of a red colour.

"W-Why do y-you s-say that?" she asked with everyone smiling at her struggles.

"Because you stutter when we talk about a guy you like." said the girls.

"Even if I did. He wouldn't be with me." she said looking down.

"How come?" asked Yuuko.

"Come on. Older woman, younger man. This day and gae doesn't accept relationships like that." said Kushina.

"Then it's best you do it behind closed doors." said Miki with a wicked smile.

"What ever. Leave me alone." said Kushina as she slouched him her seat.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has once again been stopped from going destroyer mode on the innocent people. But he at least mudered a demon which resulted in him eating said demon.**

 **He will gain the ability to use the power of the demons he devours but he would gain the powers they had. He eats them to gain more power that's all.**

 **As well, 2 more days til the release of RWBNY.**

 **The new fanfic to come to be born.**

 **Stay tuned for that and for more of Descendant Of Slender.**

 **Chapter 4: The Demon's Reunion.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto transformed once again and he killed a demon. Now I'm gonna stop there and tell you guys and girls this.**

 **After the last update, some, or should I say a lot of you have messaged me as to why he ate that demon. So let me tell you this. The reason why he ate that demon was to bolster his own power. During his day form he is able to eat human food, he enjoys take outs. But in his night form, he doesn't need to eat. He just devours demons for strength. Think of it like a shot of steroids or adreneline into him when he eats a demon.**

 **So with Vitaly now being brought up to speed about Naruto, he is now asleep with his powers being dormant again.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Demons Reunion.

As Naruto slept in the one room plastered with talismans on the door, Vitaly talked with her fellow exorcists about a certain demon who was sleeping upstairs. And Vitaly wasn't really enjoying the conversation. See, due to her becoming an exorcist, she had one desire in life. Kill all demons. Yes she read about Slender and what the Demon Lord did. Yes she admitted that what he did was to ensure Feudal Japan was okay and well, but her resentment for demons went beyond this.

Before she became an exorcist, she lived a very normal life. Her parents both worked and loved each other very much. And they loved her. She was also about to have a younger sister. A sibling she was looking forward to. But one day, she came home and found her family murdered by a demon who posed as her uncle. Ever since that day. She hated demons and wanted to purge them all. She more tolerated demons who lived in harmony with humans, but you can bet her ass that she'd be there to kill demons who step out of line. She was called the Ice Queen due to her cold nature. She also hated people who were cocky and arrogant. Men tried to seduce her but she walked away from them while they were left on the floor beaten and broken.

"So tell me. Why is it that we have this monster in our home as well?" asked Vitaly as her eyebrow twitched uncontrollably.

"As you know he awoke his powers. But when he awoke them, his step-mother was beating him. This triggered the demonic blood to awaken and now his DNA is trying to get used to the already thickening demonic blood in him. How long it takes... We don't know." replied Yuuko as she handed everyone some tea.

"But this still doesn't give us an excuse to harbour a demon. What if we find him killing one of us?" said Vitaly only to have Miki slam her hand on the counter.

"He'll never do that. He may be turning into a demon, but he isn't one." she said with the rest agreeing with her while Vitaly scoffed at the statement.

"I don't care. A demon is a demon. They'll never change." she growled as she got up and walked to her room, which just so happened to be next to Naruto's.

Stopping at her door and looking to the door covered in talismans, she huffed while she shook her head. Her past playing out before her like a movie as she remembered her mother and father being eaten by a demon.

"He will stay a demon. He will never change." said spat as she slammed the door behind her.

"Why won't she see that Naruto-kun is not like other demons?" sighed Sayo as she sat down on a stool.

"She feels that her past will repeat itself. Her family brutally murdered by a demon posing to be her uncle. I understand where she is coming from. Hell, I'd be on edge if I was in her shoes." said Yuuko.

"But we can't have her kill Naruto-kun just because he accidently sneezed and released some of his power." said Kushina gaining a worried faced.

"The talismans plastering his door have been reinforced with strengthening seals. He'll be okay." said Yuuko.

"Yeah. For now." said Miki sighing.

While the girls talked amongst themselves, Naruto was right now tossing and turning as he began to feel his DNA shift to be more demon than human. Right now over 1/4 of his overall DNA was now demonic and he felt like his body was on fire. As he tossed and turned his sub-consience was taken right from his body and he found himself in a white abyss as if he was left there to die.

Looking about he found two people walking over to him. One was very young who looked to be 21 while a man walked next to her. He looked to be not a day over 25. Both were holding hands as they smiled and talked to each other. Stopping before him they turned their heads and smiled to him.

"Good to see you. My descendant." said the man shocking Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am Slender. Your ancestor. This is my lovely wife Mayuri." said the man as the woman bowed to him.

"So you're the one whom my demonic blood stems from." said Naruto with Slender nodding his head.

"Yes. I'm actually surprised that you are the last person to hold my blood. But there is one thing you must know." said Slender with Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked.

"Every 24 generations, a great battle takes place. The Underworld War. Is what it is called." said Mayuri.

"So what does this have to do with me?" asked Naruto.

"It has everything to do with you. Ever since the war was won in Feudal Japan things went smoothly. However, we didn't plan that 24 generations down the line would result in the same incident happening again. And every 24 after that. Problem with my bloodline was that it becomes thin and dilated with different DNA being mixed in. Human or demon, my blood thins out. So the power becomes almost non existant. And the first 24th generation child died due to this incident. But luckely she had a family so the bloodline carried on. The child was never detected due to the blood being masked by its human DNA. In hopes to not do this anymore, myself and Mayuri-chan here, planned something beyond the grave. We used our power to imbue one distinct generation with the full power of the bloodline of Slender. But we couldn't just bestow such power on just any generation. Seeing that the child born was only just born we couldn't tamper with the DNA. It would kill the child. So we waited and waited. Until the child married and gave birth to a son. While the child was in the womb, we began the process to in a sense, irritate the demonic DNA. But we failed in the end as the child was born. So we carried on like this. Until the 24th generation child. We succeeded and the child awoke the full strength when the child reached the age of 21. Ever since then the bloodline thickened every 24 generations. And every 24 generations, the war would ensue again." said Slender.

"So I'm supposed to stop this war." said Naruto with his ancestors nodding.

"Or if you fail, make sure you have someone knocked up." said Slender only to be elbowed in the gut by his wife.

"Don't go saying things like that." said Mayuri with Slender chuckling as he rubbed the spot where his wife elbowed him.

"I'm stating truth love. Just make sure you don't die. Every 24th child before you died in the wars. hopefully you can change that." said Slender.

"Yeah. No pressure. Other than that demons will rule the world while I'm in the ground right?" said Naruto lowering his eyebrows.

"Well, demons have been ruling your world for quite some time now. maybe you can change history. Much like how we did." said Mayuri with Slender nodding his head as he wrapped an arm around his wife and drew her close.

"Before you go. One more thing. Your suit when you're in your night form will change. Right now it is at a default standard. The suit will change based off your personality." said Slender with Naruto nodding.

"Got it. Thanks." said Naruto as he faded from the plane.

Waking up he found it to be afternoon. Thanks to his blood now over 1/4 demon, he could sense the talismans on the door outside. But that was when he thought. He had to see Hizaki. She would be worried sick about him. She'd sure as hell give him the shout of a lifetime, but he had to straighten things with her. Getting his jacket he headed out the door. More like slipped out the window.

Walking down the road to Hizaki's place, he was going through various lines to start with. You know, you've been gone for who knew how long and you just show up out the blue like nothing ever happened can have serious repercussions. But as he rounded a corner he came face to face with the person he wanted to see. Hizaki had her hands full of groceries when she rounded the corner and came face to face with the man she was yearning.

She dropped them and tackled him to the ground as she rubbed her face on his chest.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" she cheered as Naruto just lay there, feeling her rub her face all over his chest.

But that was when he moment ended and she grabbed his face and slapped him. Grabbing his cheek where a red mark was forming he looked into her now scolding face as she glarred daggers at him.

"Mind telling me where the hell you were?" she growled.

Naruto sighed at what she said. This was to come up. And now that it had, he had no choice but explain to her.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been visited by his ancestors being Slender and his lovely wife. But with Vitaly painting a bullseye on his back just to take him out should he fuck up, things are gettting very interesting.**

 **As well, Naruto has snuck out and has bumped into the woman he was looking for. Hizaki Chikage. But after her show of affection to him, she is demanding answers. She may get what she is after, but she may not like what she sees next with the setting sun.**

 **Can she accept this side of him? Or will she destroy the relationship she has with him? Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 5: My Demonic Lover.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Descandant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had once again been knocked out due to his demonic blood awakening which then resulted in Vitaly, one of the exorcists and the only one to show hostility towards him.**

 **But Naruto now has been visited by his ancestors. Not only that, but he has snuck out to try and soothe the relationship he has with Hizaki.**

 **But with the sun setting fast, how can he explain to her as his demonic blood slowly boils more and more?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: My Demonic Lover.

As they walked along the roads, making their way back to Hizaki's apartment, Naruto could be found holding one of the packets of groceries while Hizaki held the other. Looking up as the sun slowly descended, he was holding that he could at least control such power before the worst showed its ugly head. He hoped that maybe. Just maybe that he had gained some form of control over his demonic mind when sundown took place.

Finally getting to the apartment, Hizaki opened the door with Naruto coming in. She closed the door as both kicked off their shoes and walked inside. Laying the packets on the table, Naruto sat down as Hizaki sat at the single seater and folded her arms and stared at him. Naruto could feel that there was so much tension in the air and if he didn't play his cards right then things would not go well.

"So, what was the reason behind you not wanting to see me?" she stated breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" was all he could say as he looked to her.

"Why did you just up and vanish like that? You keep telling me that we can speak to one another regarding our problems, but you shyed away from that. Tell me what happened." spoke Hizaki leaning back in the seat.

"Well, to be honest. My body is going through a change." said Naruto with Hizaki raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Really? Cause that isn't even a justified excuse. Just leaving like that just because you're hitting a growth spurt? Or maybe you're finally hitting puberty." said Hizaki not buying it.

"Not that type of change. As in my body is changing on a cellular level. I'm slowly turning to be less and less human." said Naruto, his eyes darting to the window as the sky began to darken with the familiar feeling of his demonic blood beginning to boil in his veins.

"So you're what? Becoming a demon? Sorry not buying it." scoffed Hizaki now scolding him.

"But it's the truth. I am becoming a demon. Something to do with my heritage." said Naruto with Hizaki once again scoffing.

"You're gonna have to do better than that. How many times have I told you? You can't bullshit a bullshitter." she hissed.

But as they spoke outside, a demon who was passing by picked up on the negative energy being generated between the two. Not only that but the slowly growing presence of something of pure demonic energy. Licking his lips he made his way into the hotel and made his way to the floor and room they were on.

 **With Vitaly.**

As she sat there on her bed, after having a rather peaceful nap, she stretched her tired limbs and gazed at the picture on her dresser being that of her family. Clicking her tongue at the meer idea of having a demon in the same house as her. It was sheer blasphemy to bring something, not someone but something like that into a place where the people living in this house kill demons for a living.

It was like they found a stray dog on the side of the road and brought it home. But she was gonna stick her original idea being that if the thing decided to rebel, then she'd be the one to kill it. After all, in her eyes, a good demon is a dead demon.

But as she continued to go down memory lane as to what happened in her past, the sounds of something hitting the floor was heard. Bolting as fast as she could out her room she found Sayo standing there. The door to Naruto's room wide open and a bowl of food and a glass of water layed on the floor at her feet. Looking into the room she found the window to be left wide open. Clicking her tongue as she made her way into her room and grabbed her weapons and talismans she headed out the door.

"I told you he'd do this." she spat as she opened the front door.

"We don't know if he is killing people right now." said Yuuko stopping her.

"The open window in his room states otherwise." she hissed as she bolted out the house and went to track and kill Naruto.

"Dammit. We've gotta find Naruto before she finds him. Everyone, grab your gear." said Miki with everyone nodding at the order.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto's eyes kept darting back and forth to the darkening sky and his girlfriend. Most of the time, the sun would go down so fast and before he knew it, he was in his demon form. But for some reason, the bloody thing was taking its time. How much longer? Was the only thought in his mind.

"I'm growing tired of this Naruto-kun. Why did you avoid me?" snarled Hizaki now glarring at Naruto.

But just as he was about to open his mouth to speak to her, the door was blown clear off its hinges as a demon stepped through. Its eyes glazed with pure hatred. Stepping through and licking its lips as it glanced to the woman with purple hair. The amount of negative energy she was giving off was beyond anything it had ever seen before. Shooting straight to her with jaws hinged and ready to strike. Hizaki sat there frozen in fear as Naruto shot up so fast and stopped the demon right then and there. His shoulder bursting in a volley of blood as the demon sunk its teeth into his flesh.

Hizaki was speechless. Naruto moved so fast that she never even saw him get up. It was all a blur as to how he moved like that. But her senses kicked in when some of Naruto's blood plastered her face.

"Naruto-kun. Are you okay?" she asked as she gazed on a him.

Slowly turning to look at her, he slowly opened his mouth, just as the sun finally set casting the room in a blanket of darkness. The curain of shadows falling on Naruto and like a piece of tape being ripped off slowly, Naruto's features slowly shifted with the falling shroud of night.

Starting with his teeth slowly becoming sharper with more rows being created in his mouth while his facial features vanished and showed the white void in his face. His clothing also shifted to be more like a business suit and tenticals shot out his back.

Turning his head away, to face the demon he sought to strike and kill the monster. Now that he actaully thought about it. He didn't really know what to do when it came to this. And now that it was like this, how would he go about explaining this to her.

Slamming the demon into the wall using his tenticals, he watched as the demon slowly got up and shifted to have the head of a snake.

 **"So the bloodline of Slender-sama still lives on to this day. And you are the last. We made sure of that. Should I kill you right here, right now. Malakoda-sama will see my power and make me one of the Demon Lords of Hell."** cackled the demon.

"Naruto-kun?" said Hizaki again looking at the monster Naruto had become.

 **"This was not what I had planned on. Let me beat this guy and then I will explain."** said Naruto as he charged to the demon.

Guess having your DNA now 1/4 demon, you can now control your power. But not that much. Right now Naruto could still feel the irritating itch. But it wasn't as bad as what it used to be. More like the occasional moschito bite that would come and go.

Using his tenticals he wrapped the snake's neck up with them but was surprised when the snake's head shot up and hit him in the side.

Slamming against the wall and dropping to the floor, Naruto groaned as he slowly pushed himself up. Looking to his opponent he began to cause the demon to go insane. But it wasn't going as fast as what it was. The last demon and his step-mother were a walk in the park. But this was different. Something was blocking him. Preventing him from pushing into his mind.

 **"Wondering why you can't get in here? I did some research on who you are. And what you're bloodline is capable of. Your little mind tricks won't work if you know how to block it out."** chuckled the demon as he slammed Naruto into the kitchen and into the fridge.

Backing away as the demon approached her, Hizaki felt fear grip her like nothing she had ever felt before. With every step, she saw her past, the teacher coming onto her as she struggled to get away from him. Naruto saw his girlfriend paralysed in fear as she stood there. Getting up as fast as he could, he sprinted and slammed himself into the demon and smashed the window as they fell down from the 5th floor.

Hizaki snapped out of her thoughts when a loud crash was heard followed by the alarm from a car. Looking over to the broken window she found Naruto and the demon engaged in combat. Looking into the apartment she went to find something that could help her. Spotting a can of deodrant and a flintlock lighter used for her gas stove, she ran down the stairs to help Naruto. She didn't know what she was doing nor why she was helping him. I was like her body was acting on its own.

Naruto was breathing heavily along with the demon. Looks like that fall affected him a bit seeing that he wasn't the one who took the full brunt. But the demon looked to be equally as tired as him. If this continued they'd fight straight into he morning and there he'd be at a disadvantage. When fighting demons. Night good, day bad.

But that was when he spotted Hizaki running at the demon, her finger on the button as the faint hissing of the fragrance lept from the can. Stopping just before the demon she pointed the can at him. The demon turned to her and smiled, but that vanished when Hizaki brought up the lighrter and created a small flame using the lighter. Bringing the lighter to the deodrant stream, a brilliant stream of amber flames coated the side of the demon's face as the monster howled in pain. It's left eye destroyed as it stammered backward. Seeing his opportunity Naruto charged forth as the tips of his tenticals changed to to be wicked looking blades. Slamming them into the demon and embedding him into the wall, Naruto roared at the thing before dislodging his tenticals from the now dead demon, and turning to Hizaki who raised the deodrant to him.

 **"Whoa whoa whoa. Easy there firecracker."** he said only to see the lighter become lit.

"Are you really Naruto-kun? Or is he dead?" she demanded with a very dark look showing she wasn't afraid to do it. Set him ablaze.

 **"Your favourite food is tuna mayo sandwiches with a soda of any kind as long as it isn't Fanta. Your favourite metal band is Bring Me The Horizon and you enjoy their song: Hosptial For Souls."** said Naruto with Hizaki lowering her makeshift weapon.

"It really is you." she said with Naruto bringing his hands down.

 **"I'd never lie to you Hizaki-chan."** said Naruto as he bent down on one knee and cupped her cheek.

"But why didn't you come to me sooner?" she asked.

"It was because of his demonic heritage that caused him to be like this. He is a monster that should be put down." said Vitaly as she made her way to Naruto who was backing away from her.

"I was actually considering to let you live. But seeing that I see now that this is the second time I'm meeting you under these circumstances of meeting you in your Night Form and a dead demon, I can only say that you're attracting them. They've never mobilised like this before. So you are the one stirring them up. I'm gonna have to kill you." said Vitaly raising a talisman that looked to be an incineration talisman.

"You will not lay a hand or talisman on him, Vitaly." said Yuuko as the others arrived.

"Look around. This is the same as last night." said Vitaly with a scold on her face.

"It is. But as you can see, he could've killed Hizaki-chan. Why didn't he?" stated Sayo with Vitaly scoffing.

"He's just saving her for a snack." said Vitaly.

"Open your eyes Vitaly-chan. He is learning to control his actions. Sure his overall control needs some work done, but this is a start." said Kushina with Sayo nodding her head.

Clicking her tongue as she stowed her talisman away she stormed out the scene and back home. Naruto sighed as he walked over to them.

 **"Thanks for the help."** he said with Sayo smiling to him.

"So it can talk now." she said only to be elbowed in the gut by Yuuko.

"Don't be like that now. But it is good to see that you can speak to us, even in that form." she said with the rest agreeing with her.

"Now, why did you sneak out?" asked Kushina with Naruto looking over to Hizaki.

 **"I just wanted to see her. Even if it was for a few minutes."** said Naruto.

"Well she now knows too much. She must know of the war between the human and the demon, and the way things are going. Demon against demon. Hizaki, you're coming with us." said Sayo as they walked off.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has told Hizaki about the power he holds but she doesn't believe him. And now that he is in his Night Form she does and even helped him taking down a demon.**

 **And now she is being taken to where Naruto now resides. With some exorcists.**

 **How will this go?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 6: The Demon's Initiate.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter to Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto snuck out of the house and went to find Hizaki to explain what has been going on and why he hasn't seen her. Not only that, but night fell rather fast and on top of that, they were attacked by a demon.**

 **Transforming as night fell on him, Hizaki has now seen the true form Naruto holds. Not only that, but for a second time, Vitaly has nearly killed Naruto. She clearly doesn't like the idea of being with a demon in the same house.**

 **Can't blame her right? Seeing your family being eaten by a demon who pretended to be part of your famil can do that. Give you a burning desire to butcher every demon you see. But also tolerate demons that stay in line and live with humans.**

 **But now Hizaki has been brought in to the home where Naruto lives with the exorcists. Let's see what happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: The Demon's Initiate.

Walking into the home, Vitaly stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind her as the rest just sighed at her antics.

"Is there something I did wrong?" asked Hizaki as Naruto sat down on the stood while Yuuko went to the fridge.

"It isn't her fault. She lost everything to a demon that posed as her uncle." replied Sayo as Yuuko pressed a secret button in the fridge.

The fridge opened up more to reveal body parts assorted. There were dismembered arms, legs and various other parts and organs. Hizaki felt sick as she stared on as Yuuko pulled out an arm and placed it on a table.

"Are we gonna...?" she trailed as Kushina chuckled to her.

"No no. This is for Naruto-kun. As the 24th generation child, he is turning to be more demon than human. This is because of The Underworld War that will be happening soon. Ever 24 generations it happens. And every 24 generations, the bloodline of Slender thickens in a child that is born on the 24th generation. Naruto-kun just so happens to fall on that generation. His mother was the 23rd generation child. Every night, Naruto-kun will transform to be this. But during the day he is normal." replied Kushina as the plate was handed infront of Naruto.

"But aren't there others?" asked Hizaki looking over to her demon of a boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun is the last. He is the last person to carry the bloodline of Slender. As you know, Naruto-kun's mother was killed in a car accident. But when we trace it further back, every Underworld War that occurs, the one to fight, being Slender's bloodline. Ends up being killed. But before ther peak of the war, a child infant os born. Even if it was their first time or not. A child will always be born to carry on the legacy of Slender." Miki replied.

"Then what's with the arm?" asked Hizaki as Yuuko closed the secret compartment of the fridge.

"See, during the day. He can eat human food and all manner of other things. But during the night, he doesn't need to eat. He only eats demons not to feed, but to bolster his power. Think of it like either steroids or adrenaline. He only devours demons, not like the traditional ones who kill humans for food." said Miki as Sayo grabbed some food for them.

As they spoke amongst themselves, the door opened and closed as the sounds of footsteps coming in were heard.

"Hello hello hello. I'm back. Man, America was a pain. Demons running around and the exorcists there were layed back like you cannot believe. Took longer to get back but I am..." trailed the person who cam into the dining room to show its to be a woman with blonde hair that reached past her shoulders and was tied in twin ponytails on the sides of her head.

She wore the same exorcist uniform as them but was a red colour. A talisman pouch rested on her hip much like the others in the house. Her eyes were a crystal blue colour and her lips were glazed with red lipstick. She had a very well endowed figure on her that was perfect hourglass type and her breast size was at least F-Cup.

She stood there, her gaze fixed on the man sitting on the stool with a purple haired woman sitting next to him on his left. Looking behind him, a piece of arm in his mouth as blood dripped down his mouth. Swallowing hard as he spun around, Naruto began to back away in fear as he thought she would kill him much like how Vitaly wanted to do to him.

The woman slowly approached Naruto who was backed into a corner. His demonic heart racing as he tried to change back to normal, but the night proving otherwise as his demonic blood boiled still. But what happened next shocked him to the core.

Slamming herself into him as she screamed in such joy, Naruto stood there paralysed in confusion as everyone excluding Hizaki who held a face of anger. He struggled to get her off him.

"It's Slender. It's him. Finally, I get to be with you. My husband." she chriped as Kushina and Sayo helped pry her off Naruto.

 **"Come again?"** asked Naruto while Hizaki cracked her knuckles.

"Naruto-kun. What is the meaning behind this? Did you and her...?" she trailed as her facial features darkened.

 **"Whoa whoa whoa. I would never do something like this. I don't even know her."** said Naruto trying to stop Hizaki from hurting him.

"It's true. Naruto-kun doesn't know about her. This is Claire Harvey. And you could say she sees Naruto-kun as the complete opposite as Vitaly-chan." said Miki as they finally settled Claire as she had hearts in her eyes while drooling at Naruto.

"Claire-chan. This is Naruto-kun. The new 24th generation child to hold the bloodline of Slender. And he is also the last person to carry the blood of Slender." said Sayo bobbing Claire's head.

"But he's still the one who holds the power of Slender. So therefore he is Slender." said Claire as she sat down and never broke eye contact with Naruto.

"That may be the case. But just try not to even get in bed with him. His girlfriend is right there." said Yuuko pointing to Hizaki.

"This flat chested harlot is his girlfriend? She doesn't even know what it means to be a real girlfriend." said Claire as she shot out of her seat and pulled Naruto into a kiss.

Hizaki's mouth dropped straight to the floor as she watched the scene before her. While for Claire, she was clearly enjoying it. Naruto's mouth was held agape from the sudden advancement she did, which gave her perfect time to explore his mouth. She actually liked the feeling of the many rows of teeth in his mouth. Breaking from the kiss with a chain of saliva still connecting them, she giggled at the 'blank' face Naruto held. He just sat there, his mouth held agape while his face never stopped looking at her.

"That is how it's done." she said as she sat down.

"Naruto-kun." said Hizaki softly while Naruto's mind finally snapped back to life.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted as she slammed her fist into his face.

 **"What the fuck was that for?"** asked Naruto holding his cheek.

"You kissed her." spat Hizaki.

 **"No, she kissed me."** said Naruto.

"But you could've pushed her away. Now I can't take your first kiss." said Hizaki as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Sighing as he dropped his head, the room soon began to be filled with laughter as they laughed at the scene that just played out before them.

"Anyway. While Vitaly-chan sees all demons as monsters needing to be purged from existance. Claire-chan here sees them as people who have souls and feelings. Except for the demons that cause harm to others. See, she was raised by her human mother and her demonic step-father. He treated her with respect and even showed her the wonderous world of the demon. She marveled at it and even had a few half demon friends. Others being also full demon. When her step-father told her about Slender and what he did for the humans, she devoted herself to aspire to be like Slender. Protecting the weak. She even stated very proudly when she came here the first time, that she wants to be the wife of Slender and give birth to his many children." said Kushina while everyone nodded their heads at her dream.

"And now I can. With him." she cheered as she pounced on him only to be grabbed at the collar by Sayo.

"Not right now. You can have as much naked cuddle time with him when his training is over. But right now. He needs to be trained to use his powers better." said Yuuko.

"Fine, but I'll be the one to take his first time." she cheered as she ran up stairs to get ready for bed.

"I'll be his first." mumbled Hizaki as she watched Naruto finish the arm and thank Yuuko for the food.

She took the plate and threw the bones into a small furnace in the counter and washed the plate.

With them now deciding to finish eating they watched as Naruto excused himself and walked up the stairs with Hizaki following him. Getting to his room, and closing the door as Hizaki entered it. She was pretty amazed with it. But she also found many talismans plastering the ceiling and walls.

"Just to keep my growing power in check." said Naruto turning back to normal.

"Hey why are you like that? They said you transform under the influence of night." said Hizaki while Naruto sat on the bed.

"Yeah. Those talismans are there to ensure my power is in check. But they also restrain my Night Form. That is how I am like this." said Naruto as he layed back with Hizaki climbing onto him.

He shot up but blushed along with her at how close their faces were from each other. Hizaki's eyes darted from behind locked with his while her heart raced in her chest.

"N-Naruto-kun. Do you love me?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you." said Naruto as he placed his hands on her hips making her heart beat even quicker.

"W-Would you be willing to be with me?" she asked only to have Naruto pull her face to his while his lips meshed with hers.

She was seriously taken back by Naruto's courageous advance on her, but she welcomed it as she kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself against him. Running his tongue along her lips, he was granted access when Hizaki opened her mouth as he own tongue surged forth to meet his own. After a few minutes of making out, they broke for air as they stared into each others eyes. A trail of saliva still connecting them.

"Whoa." she said.

"Always wanted to do that." said Naruto with a smile.

"So this means you want to be mine?" she asked.

"If you'll be mine as well." said Naruto as she nodded her head.

"But let's take it slow first." she said as a blush was lightly brushed onto her cheeks. "I'm not yet ready to do _that_ yet."

"Don't worry. I won't force you into anything." said Naruto as they layed down on the bed.

 **And scene.**

 **So with a new member of the house showing up and introducing herself as Clair Harvey, she has taken a very big liking to Naruto and it is also shown that she is the complete opposite of Vitaly. Where Vitaly lost everything to a demon, Claire was given everything from a demon, who was her step-father.**

 **As well a rivalry has begun between Claire and Hizaki.**

 **With things now beginning to pick up, Mito and Mikoto are yet to see Naruto as he is now. Will he be able to protect those he loves? Or will he fall like the previous 24 generations child before him?**

 **Stay tuned for more of Descendant Of Slender.**

 **Chapter 7: The Demon's Heritage.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Hizaki has been shown where Naruto lives now, even coming to terms of what he is becoming. But will she come to really accept Naruto's destiny?**

 **Either finish the fight in the next upcoming Underworld War? Or watch him perish like the other 24th generation children before him?**

 **One thing is for certain. She must be willing to fight alongside him, or help sire the next child to carry on the legacy of the Slender name.**

 **Not to mention, in a sense she may have some help seeing that Claire has come into the picture. Not to mention that she is extremely infatuated with Naruto. As well, she did mention she wanted to give birth to Naruto's children.**

 **Plus, this calls on a massive rivalry between Claire and Hizaki.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: The Demon's Heritage.

Waking up to a new morning, Naruto's eyes fluttered open to find Hizaki sleeping on his lef side. Her head resting on his chest as she slowly inhaled and exhaled. Naruto smiled as he brushed some of her purple hair away she gave off a small moan as she moved her left leg up to be at his waist.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open to reveal those wonderful orbs that Naruto loved. Who would've thought it would take some time away for you to begin to learn that you're in love. Her gaze rested on Naruto as her lips tugged to form a warm smile as she gazed on his face.

"Morning." she purred as she moved to have her head near his.

"A good morning to you my love." said Naruto as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"And a very good morning to you my huband." said Claire from the doorway in nothing but an apron and some food in her hands.

Instantly Hizaki glared at Claire while she did the same with some lightning arcing between the two of them.

"What's with the food?" asked Naruto as Claire sashayed over to him and sat on the bed as seductively as possible.

"It's your meal. After all, a good wife is meant to give her husband food in bed." she purred as she layed the food on he bed and shot Hizaki a look.

Hizaki didn't like the look in her eyes, so she decided to get even. And she did that by pulling off her shirt and shoving Naruto's head in between them.

"Oh yeah? It's also the wife's job to ensure her husband is well satisfied. And I can feel that Naruto loves it very much.

 _'I think I love air more right now. Can't...breathe.'_ thought Naruto as he struggled to break out of Hizaki's hold.

"I think I can give him more than you ever could." spat Claire glaring at her rival.

"No. I can do that tenfold. You can never hold a candle to me." hissed Hizaki as Naruto began to go blue from a lack of oxygen.

"I know I'll make the better wife. Unlike you flat chest." spat Claire.

"Like you can. Bimbo." spat Hizaki.

"Why thank you. At least I don't have to try." sneered Claire.

"That's it bitch. Now you've done it." snarled Hizaki only to have Kushina come into the room.

"Claire. We need you in the kitchen. Sayo is doing the breakfast again and failing miserably at it." said Kushina looking to Naruto who stopped moving seeing his head was still lodged in Hizaki's chest.

"And let rthe man breathe. Remember, he needs to fullfil his destiny as the 24th generation child. Can't kill him now." said Kushina with Hizaki squeeling at nearly killing her love.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Hizaki walked down to the dining room finding Vitaly at the one chair. Looking towards, her, she shot a look at Naruto before looking away. Naruto took that a bit and continued walking off. He was dressed in a greyed kimono and a blue coat over it. ( **A.N.** Think of what Rikuo wears in Nura: Rise Of The Yokai Clan).

"Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were choking." said Hizaki as Naruto and her sat down.

"Just goes to show. I am the better wife to Naruto-kun. I know how a man feels." said Claire as if she had won the fight.

"Oh, so it just goes to show how many men you've been with." snorted Hizaki with a tick mark appearing on Claire's head.

"Bitch." spat Claire.

"Slut." retorted Hizaki.

"Enough. Both of you." snarled Vitaly stopping them right then and there.

sittting down as they ate food, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why Vitaly hated him. sure he nearly attacked her, but that was only the first time. The second time he had more control of his powers. He understood her resentment to demons. And now that he was turning to be a demon, he wanted to show her that he wasn't like any of the other demons she fought. He wanted to prove to her that he is on he good side.

But as they ate, a burst of demonic energy was seen in the entrance to the dining room and a demon was seen standing before them, but he dropped to his knees as his eyes landed on Naruto.

"I've been watching over you my lord." said the demon.

"And you are?" asked Yuuko as her hands made their way to a hidden set of talismans under the table.

"I am not here to cause problems Exorcist. I am just here to tell my lord here that his inheritance is ready for him." said he demon.

"My inheritance?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"Yes my lord." said the demon.

"Don't trust him. He could be wanting to end you." said Sayo with Kushina agreeing with her.

"I promise you. I am not like those demons you've been fighting. The demons of that have been taking care of the estate, fight for ther side of good. They'd never go against the commands of Lord Slender." said the demon.

"I'll go with him. If they try and kill Naruto, I'll kill them. And if Naruto tries to kill anyone. I'll kill him and then the other demons." chirped Vitaly getting up from the table.

"Then it's settled. We go now." said the demon holding out his hands.

They ook hold of the hands of the demon and vanished from sight. They instantly found themselves in the countryside where a huge mansion like estae stood. Demons of all forms moved about while a woman with long brunette hair with a loose hanging kimono that revealed her shoulders and cleavage moved about commanding the demons. But she stopped in her tracks and turned to the gates when her hands landed on Naruto.

Looking to his shadow she smiled very warmly to him as she watched his shadow. See now that Naruto's DNA was turning to be demonic, his day form was also slightly showing signs of him being a demon. Like his shadow for example. His nails were claws as tenticals swished about on his back.

"So glad you came home. My husband." she said as she threw herself into Naruto's arms.

 _'Not another one.'_ cried Naruto's mind.

"What's going on here?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"This is Kejoro. Second in command o he demon forces in the estate and your betrothed. This was arranged by Slender from beyond the grave. To be honest he just summoned a portal from Hell and told Kejoro that she was to marry Naruto when he turns 16." said the demon with Kejoro nodding her head.

"Just grand." mumbled Naruto while trying not to look at her cleavage.

Moving around the estate, Naruto found it to be extremely big and very spacious. he ideal place to raise a big family. And the ideal place to really settle down. The place gave off a very humble feeling to it and even Vitaly had to admit. Despite all the demons around, the place felt very welcoming.

"And this is the room where only you are allowed in. In other words. This is your quaters. Lady Kejoro has been in here many times to ensure it is perfect for you. As well, this is where your conquests of love will occur." said the demon only to be hit in the face by Kejoro.

"Don't go around saying things like that. He's only what. 15 now. He still has a year to know about that." she said with Naruto coughing.

"I'm actually 17." said Naruto.

"Then we're late for your wedding. My lord." said the demon with Kejoro squeeling in delight at not having to wait for him to come of age.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gotten his inheritance being a nice big mansion like estate where it is infested with demons that will follow his every command. And now we also see Kejoro. The demon who has also been revealed to be Naruto's betrothed. I mean, how lucky can I guy get?**

 **Anyone who has seen that anime, has to admit that the best character is Kejoro in terms of being developed in *cough* certain areas.**

 **But nevertheless, Naruto has revealed that he is 17 years old and now Kejoro and him are going to be married now.**

 **What a win Naruto. Am I right?**

 **Next week.**

 **Chapter 8: The Demon's Wedding.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 ourt. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter to Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where Naruto and Vitaly have been transported to Naruto's inheritance which is a very nice estate that has been kept in good condition pending his arrival.**

 **Not only that, but Naruto has revealed his age to be 17 years old. And with this now known to everyone, Kejoro and Naruto will now be wed.**

 **But what will Hizaki do knowing Naruto is now married?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: The Demon's Wedding.

It didn't take very long for every demon in the mansion to be running about to get the wedding ready for the two. Vitaly who was walking by, was really surprised on how organised they were as they took reeths and what not for the wedding. But she soon stopped as she turned to look at the Sakura tree in the graden. In one of the tree branches was Naruto as he sat there looking into space.

Making her way over to him she soon began to have some form of hallucinations. Her mind returned back to that day, that afternoon where she found her uncle feasting on his dead parents. His eyes glazed with blood lust as he sunk his teeth in and pulled out some of her mother's intestines.

Grabbing her head as she screamed out loud she dropped to the floor. This of course alerted Naruto who jumped down from his branch and ran to her.

"Vitaly-san. You okay?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder only to have slap his hand away.

"Leave me alone demon." she spat as she glared bloody daggers at him.

"I will never see you as a friend." she hissed as she got up and walked away.

"Okay?" was all Naruto said as he stood there dumb founded as a demon made his way to him.

"My lord. We're ready to have your wedding." said the demon.

"Thank you." said Naruto sighing as he walked with the demon to the room where the wedding will occur.

As Naruto made his way to the room, Vitaly watched him from the corner of the wall. When she acted like that, having that memory again, Naruto showed her genuine concern, she had shown him true concern even though he was still turning into a demon with every night. She had never had that before. May be she was a little too hard on him. She'd probably at least get a chance to know him.

Sighing to herself as she walked around the estate, she began to really wonder if what Naruto said was true. That he was going to fight against his own kind. That he was going to protect humans.

Naruto was found at the alter with Kejoro who was still in her kimono and him in the clothes he wore. A demon stood before them as he opened up a sort of Bible like book. But it wasn't as it was littered with demon script.

"We're gathered here, together with those in Hell who wish to see this union of one Kejoro and one Naruto. Our lord and master of this house. Kejoro his second in command and betrothed. If there is anyone who bjects to this union. Please speak up now." said the demon as mumbles were exchanged by the demons gathered.

After a full minutes they carried on with the wedding and soon enough, the two were married with the two exchanging a kiss. Though Kejoro gave more enthusiasm in the kiss as she shot her tongue into his mouth.

"This couple will be as such. Wife and Lord." said the demon with the demons knealing to Naruto.

"All hail Lord Naruto. All hail Lady Kejoro. All Hail the Slender name." they chanted as Naruto stretched his hand out.

"My people. I swear on my name, as your leader and the Descendant Of Slender. I will win this generation's Underworld War. We will be made great again, just like my Oji-sama, Slender, did. The Slender name has been on the back burner for too long. We have been trodden on long enough. The time to get back into the fight is now. The time to win is now. We will be the ones to bring this country into our rule!" shouted Naruto with the demons cheering at his words.

Vitaly who was leaning against the wall outside the room, clicked her tongue as she began to walk off. Just went to show. Give a demon a small drop of power and it goes to their heads. A demon will always remain as a demon in the end.

"But make no mistake." he added making them stop. Including Vitaly.

"I will not tolerate the killing of human lives. We are here for one thing only. And that is to kill the demons who oppose us. If a human decides to attack us because of him/ her allying with the enemy, then it is permitted. But if I go through your memories and find the human was innocent. You will be sent to Hell. Trust me on that. Is that clear?" asked Naruto now more stricter.

"Yes lord. We follow your commands regardless." they said bowing to Naruto.

"Good." said Naruto walking out with Kejoro.

Vitaly dashed away before the door slid open. She made her way to a room that was given to her which was a few feet away from Naruto's, and sat on the futon bed.

Naruto had just shown her that he was on the side for good. But she still was having her suspicisions about his reasons behind it. Still sticking to her rule that demons were bad and they should be killed, she sighed as she began to think that maybe not all demons deserved to die. At least grant them some leniancy in the matter. And if needed, grant them a second chance.

"That was so cool my love." said Kejoro clinging to her husband.

"All I was doing was laying out the boundaries." was Naruto's reply.

"Even though that would be the case. We know what we have to do regarding that. No harming innocent people unless they attack us first." stated Kejoro with Naruto nodding his head.

 _'Man, Hizaki-chan, Mito-chan and Mikoto-chan are gonna kill me.'_ thought Naruto but that was when his mind clicked.

"I need to get my other friends here." said Naruto.

"That is fine my love." said Kejoro.

"We can have demons bring them here for you. They can be here in the next hour."

"Good. I want you to bring, Mikoto-chan and Mito-chan. They are my friends and I would like them to be safe when the axe comes down." said Naruto with Kejoro nodding her head but then she gasped.

"So this is something you're into. Many lovers?" asked Kejoro sneering to her husband.

"I uh...well..." stammered Naruto realising he may be caught.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at all. I think it would be nice to have a few more wives for the lord of demons." said Kejoro with a smile.

But just as they were about to continue, a demon burst into the scene as he bowed to Naruto.

"My Lord and Lady. Our perimeter has been breached. Some demons have begun to fight against us." said the demon.

"Dammit. And it is not yet night." said Naruto as he looked to see the sun still out.

"Where's Alma?" asked Kejoro.

"Still at our Northern Border." said the demon.

"Shit. All demon forces. We fight. Guard this place with your life." said Kejoro as Naruto shot off to meet the foes head on.

Clicking her tongue at how he master sped into the fight without being in his demon form, she charged in after him. She found him as he used everything he had to pummel the demons into the ground. It was an incredible sight to see. Despite being in his day form, Naruto was changing. And his new strength just show that.

But that was when a demon shoved a blade through his left lung. Coughing blood as the demon slowly pulled the blade out, Naruto dropped to the floor as he clutched his shoulder. While the demon howled in victory.

But that was when the ground began to shake. Small tremors turned to larger ones as Naruto's injury healed at a phenomenal rate. His hair turned snow white as his facial features turned to be more demonic. His teeth grew more sharper as his nails became claws. But what was amazing what what happened to the shadow of the demon that stabbed him.

Naruto, when he finally stood up fully, looked the demon and the shadow of the demon was turned against him. Stretching out his hand, the shadow of the demon went from being under him, to be part of Naruto's shadow. The demon's skin turned full white as his eyes rolled to be in the back of his head. He soon turned to dust and was blown away in the wind. Ever single demon that was attacking them soon gained faces of utter horror. Here they thought Naruto was going to die, and yet he had just activated his trump card.

"What the hell? What is that?" asked Vitaly making her way to see Naruto.

"The one ability a 24th generation child holds. How far is his DNA now?" asked Kejoro turning to Vitaly.

"I don't know. Probably half?" she guessed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Then it can only be his first trump card a 24th generation child has when his DNA reaches half. Dusk Form." said Kejoro.

"What?" asked Vitaly.

"Dusk Form is one of two trump cards he holds. It activates the first time when a 24th generation child reaches 1/2 DNA of the demon. It amplifies everything about him and he is able to steal the shadow of a demon." said Kejoro.

"So what? All the brat did was steal a shadow." said Vitaly giving a snort.

"You really don't get it do you. The fastest way to kill a demon isn't by using talismans to incinerate them or using other tricks. The shadow is actually the heart of a demon. When my love stole that demon's shadow. He actually stole the demon's soul. Killing him in the process." said Kejoro as the remaining demons had their shadows stolen as well and turned to dust as well.

But when Naruto turned around, he turned back to normal and collapsed right then and there. Kejoro ran to her husband and asked for some help to get him back inside the estate.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is now a married man and has one hot wife as well. But now Vitaly is now beginning to see that not all demons are bad. Her hard shell is breaking all because of Naruto.**

 **Don't worry, she will soon open up to him and really begin to love him.**

 **And yes, Alma is from the F. E. A. R. game.**

 **Chapter 9: The Demon's Power.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where Naruto had awakened a powerful new form named Dusk Form. This new power goes as follows and will be used as such.**

 **Dusk Form: By amplifying his demonic wavelength to new heights never imagined, Naruto's default demon form takes on a more different approach. Naruto's hair turns to be a pure snow white colour while his eyes become blood red. His nails turn to claws and he dons a few more demonic features. In this form, Naruto is able to steal the shadow of a demon that is actually the heart of the demon. Adding the power to his own, Naruto gains a boost in strength for a few minutes. As well he is indestructible for a few seconds as well as a result.**

 **Form will evolve.**

 **Now that Dusk Form has been explained, let me say this. This chapter has been renamed. Let's get this going.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: The Demon's New Way.

Shooting up as he breathed in sharply, Naruto soon was grabbed by Kejoro who was by his side as she gazed into his eyes whis showed sings of panic and shock.

"Shhh. It's alright. You're okay." she said as Naruto calmed his breathing.

"How long was I out?" asked Naruto looking over to her.

"A week." she said.

"A week? I've been asleep for a fucking week?" questioned Naruto only to have his wife laugh at him.

"Kidding. You've really been asleep for 16 hours." she stated with Naruto sighing a breath of relief.

"So what happened while I was out of it?" asked Naruto getting up.

"Your friends have come here. We also sent out demons to find the girls you requested as well. They are in the mansion, and very much pissed off and scared that they are surrounded by demon children." said Kejoro as she latched onto her husband.

"I thank you for that." said Naruto as he made his way out the room only to bump into Vitaly who snorted to him and lifted her nose high as she walked away.

"I seriously don't understand her." said Kejoro looking over to Naruto.

"We don't understand as to why you are married now." said a voice behind him making him cringe in fear.

Slowly turning around, he found Hizaki and Claire standing there as they scolded him. Paling at this he looked over to Kejoro who was sticking her tongue out at them.

"Wait." he said looking over to them "How do you know that I am married?"

"She told us." said Claire pointing at Kejoro who was snickering.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Naruto.

"You don't get it do you." spat Claire. "I was going to be your wife. Not this tramp."

"For once I agree with you." said Hizaki.

"Can't we just share?" asked Naruto.

"ABSOLUELY NOT!" the two girls shouted.

"I seriously can't stand the idea of sleeping on the one side of you while she is on the other." hissed Hizaki.

"Greatly put." complimented Claire.

"But this was all arranged by Oji-sama Slender." said Naruto throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Arranged or not, you could've said no." snorted Claire.

"I guess you have a point there. Didn't think of that. It all happened too fast." said Naruto.

"How old are you really?" asked Hizaki glarring at Kejoro.

"You want my cover age or my real age." said Kejoro.

"Both tramp." spat Claire.

"Well, I'm right now 21. But my real age is 121 years." she said with them going wide eyed.

"Thank demon youth for that." she added with a smile.

"You're old enough to be his grandma." said Claire.

"Not even. You should've been in the ground." snarled Hizaki.

"So, tell me the reason why I was married at the age of 16?" asked Naruto stepping into the conversation.

"Demon's are considered adults when they turn 16. They then go through the Rite Of Passage where they are to call on their power in its unrestrained form. It symbolises the sheer strength that you have reached adult hood and that you are ready for anything in life." replied Kejoro.

"But how do you look so young?" asked Claire.

"As I said. Demon youth. De-"

"Demons live extremely long lives. A newborn pure blooded demon will live right through until he sees his 7th generation of children. Half bloods only live til half that, so 4th maybe 5th generation of that. And Quater bloods, half of that. As you can see. There is a trend. The thinner the demon blood is in a person, the more the demon youth no longer applies to them. Meaning they lose the demon youth entirely due to more human blood added in instead of demon blood." said Vitaly with them being shocked at what she said.

"What?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" asked Kejoro with Vitaly clicking her tongue.

"I'm an Exorcist remember. That was taught to us in basic training." she hissed before walking off again.

"Well, that is generally what it means. We live extremely long lives. Hell I'm still classified as a tennager." she said.

"So that is all well and good, but I do not accept this rivalry." hissed Hizaki narrowing her eyes at Kejoro.

"If it's a fight you want. Then I can give you one." she retorted only for Naruto to step in.

"No fighting in my house." he hissed.

"Whatever." said the two as they wallked off.

Moving away himself, Naruto made his way to find his friends. He didn't search that long at all as he found them in the main hall where he and Kejoro had their wedding. Which was now surprisingly very clean.

"Naruto-kun? You're here being held prisoner?" asked Mito spotting Naruto first.

"I am not a prisoner." said Naruto with a smile.

"But they said we are prisoners." said Mikoto making her way to him.

"Well, you're not. I promise that you have every right to live here and come and go as you please." said Naruto.

"But what has been going on with you? We haven't seen you for a long time." said Mito with Mikoto noding her head.

"Yeah, there was a reason for that." said Naruto.

"Yeah? And that is?" asked the two.

"I'm becoming a demon. Half my DNA right now is that of a demon." said Naruto.

"Well, that's okay." said Mito with Mikoto nodding her head.

"Wait. You're...not mad?" said Naruto now very confused.

"Both of us have friends who are half demon or full demon. And yes they have shown us their true appearance. We've accepted them. They say their waiting for the one called Slender to come back." said Mikoto.

"Well, I'm his descendant." said Naruto.

"No way." said Mito shocked at such a revealing.

"A full badass." said Mikoto with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"What can I say? I do hold the blood of the one who ended the war in Feudal Japan." said Naruto as the girls relaxed at now being in the mansion full of demons.

 **And scene.**

 **So now that things have been sorted out, Naruto can now have the ones he cares for to be okay. But, Vitaly is still being all hateful around Naruto and not wanting to be accosiated with him.**

 **Hopefully that will change later on.**

 **Chapter 10: The Demon Opens Her Eyes.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter to Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where Naruto had brought the people he knows to the mansion he lives in. Mikoto and Mito have accepted living in the mansion despite being out numbered in terms of spieces.**

 **Vitaly is still not having any of it as she thinks the demons have a hidden agenda and are up to something. Not to mention, she feels that Naruto is in league with this as he wants to do a total domination and rule over Japan. Enslaving the people and making them live in fear.**

 **But Naruto is not like that. He has told her constantly that he will not do things like that and will protect the people. Just as his ancestor did all those years ago.**

 **She still does not buy it. We'll see how things play out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: The Demon Opens Her Eyes.

Waking up the next morning Naruto found himself back in bed in the chambers but he had some weight holding him in place on the bed. Sighing as he pushed his deeper into the pillow he tilted his head to the left. Hizaki slept there with her pushing his arm into her breasts as she slept silently.

Moving his head to the right, he found Claire. She too was doing what Hizaki was, but she had a very large blush adorning her face. No doubt, Naruto suspected she was having an errotic dream of him. But his musings were cut short when something moved near his groin area.

Looking down, he found his wife, Kejoro, sleeping with her head on his chest, and her pushing her ample chest into his stomach, but she was the one rubbing her lowerself against his groin. Dammit. He was seriously praying that he could control his lower region as she moved herself up and down while her soft moans were heard as she moved.

No good. He soon felt himself getting hard as she continued her actions. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked deep into his own as she smiled seductively while she inwardly chuckled at Naruto's face being racked with concern.

"You enjoying the feeling?" she purred as she shifted more to have her breasts over his face while she looked down to him.

"You wanna make me a mother?" she added only to feel a hand grab her arms on both sides.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hizaki and Claire growled with they glarred at the demon lying in the bed.

"I'm just consumating my love for my husband. Why?" retorted Kejoro with a smug smile adorning her lips.

"Let me remind you that we reluctantly agreed to doing this. We reluctantly agreed to be in the same bed. But this is taking it a step too far. If anyone is going to take Naruto-kun's first time, it's gonna be me." said Hizaki.

"Exactly, if anyone is going to, it's Hiza...Wait. What did you just say?" growled Claire now looking over to Hizaki.

"What gave you the right to take his first time?"

"I'm his first girlfriend. So I had dibs before you, airbags." snarled Hizaki.

"Yeah. _FIRST_ Being the correct wording here. You were meant to say, _WAS_ his first girlfriend." snapped Claire.

"What are you implying?" glarred Hizaki while Claire rolled her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips.

"You meant that you were his first girlfriend, meaning that Naruto-kun is bored of you now." she reiterated with Hizaki gasping in shock.

"Naruto-kun. Is this true?" said Hizaki while Naruto just lay there dumbfounded.

"I uh...she...Claire-chan." stammered Naruto trying to process this.

"See? He is bored of you. He doesn't want you. After all, Naruto-kun is into big boobs, not wash boards." said Claire smiling.

"That's not true. Naruto-kun here has touched my breasts many times. He even touched my...er." said Hizaki stopping herself while Claire smiled evily at what she said.

"What did, Naruto-kun touch exactly?" asked Claire with Hizaki going red in the face.

"None of your fucking business. That is between myself and Naruto-kun." hissed Hizaki with Claire clicking her tongue.

"Whatever. But then again, I don't wanna know because you _WERE_ Naruto-kun's girlfriend." said Claire.

Slipping out with such stealth that the 3 girls didn't notice at all, Naruto got dressed with him putting on his most favourite shirt on which was a pure black shirt with a blue fire ball on the back. Slowly closing the door to his room, he made his way around the house. Smiling to Mikoto and Mito who passed him, he inwardly sighed a relief of happiness as the demons of this house were planning to keep those he cared for safe. Rounding a corner, Naruto found Vitaly busy assessing her gear as she placed in the last of her talismans into the pouch used for her talismans.

"Where you going?" asked Naruto stopping before her.

"To kill some demon trouble makers." she responded coldly to him.

"I can tag along." said Naruto with Vitaly snorting at the remark.

"Two heads are better then one." said Naruto with Vitaly sighing.

"Fine. But if you so much as get in my way once, I'll kill you." she spat to Naruto.

"Fine by me." said Naruto with the two of them leaving the mansion.

Walking along the road, Naruto kept looking over to Vitaly. Truth be told, though he knew she hated the living daylights out of him. Not to mention, itching to kill him att any given moment. She had one hell of an amazing figure. Nothing in the world could compare to her beauty. Those beautiful eyes that looked to see into the soul, her fiery scarlet red hair that was more darker than Kushina's, and the body she had. A perfect mix of athlete and model. Such a speciman she was.

Finally making it to the place where the demons were hiding, they walked in, finding it to be an abandoned warehouse. Sure Naruto knew he could use his powers. But they weren't really accessable in daylight. He could only access small pieces of his Night Form. Deciding to bring out his tenticals they walked in. The place wreacked of death and sex.

Vitaly didn't like this one bit. Going to her pouch she pulled out a talisman and moved in with Naruto switching the tips of the tenticals to blades. Slowly walking through the warehouse, the two hid behind some machinery as seven people were seen chuckling while a girl no older than 17 lay on the floor, her eyes dulled while a trail of saliva dropped from the corner of her mouth. Her clothes were a mess and her body had a few cuts here and there. Naruto blocked his nose as he silently exlcaimed in disgust.

"What?" asked Vitaly turning to him.

"Those men. They raped her." he said as Vitaly looked over.

"How can you tell?" asked Vitaly ducking back under cover.

"Trust me. My nose has been getting stronger and I can tell with these things. Trust me. She was raped." said Naruto.

"One thing I don't tolerate other than demons, is rapists." said Vitaly bursting from cover with the people looking over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she barked while holding out a talisman.

 **"What do you think** _ **you're**_ **doing? We are just having some fun with her."** said one of them with the rest chuckling darkly.

"Vitaly-chan. I don't think running in there guns blazing would be wise." said Naruto walking out from cover as he grabbed Vitaly's hand.

"So what?" asked Vitaly glarring at Naruto.

"Look at their shadows." said Naruto pointing to the shadows.

Vitaly looked down and her eyes soon widened. How could she have missed that. The demons were these people. Their shadows all resembled their demon forms. Pocketing the talisman she pulled out another and threw it in the air.

"Resonate." she commanded and a blast of brilliant whitte light shot off in every direction as everyone apart from Vitaly and the broken in woman covered their eyes.

Pulling his hands away, Naruto found himself to be in his Dusk Form while the demons were already in their demon forms. But only difference was that Naruto returned to his Day Form but had the tenticals out still.

 **"Looks like we have an Eoxrcist here boys."** said one of the demons that looked to be a minatour.

"Oh shit. Sin Class demons." said Naruto.

"Vitaly-chan, these guys are alot tougher than the usual demon." said Naruto with Vitaly snorting.

"As I said. A good demon is a dead one." she said as she threw a talisman only to have it burst into flames as the one that looked to be a Lamia blew out fire.

"Shit." said Naruto as they looked over to him only for Naruto to send out a low howl that traveled throughout the warehouse and beyond.

 **With Kejoro. 15 minutes later.**

As Kejoro played with a bouquet of flowers that she had picked from the garden, she smiled to herself as she began to think of what her future life would be like with Naruto and her. She could see it now. 6 or 7 years done the line. Them ruling over the populace of Japan with compassion and care. Them being proclaimed as the royal family. Their children running about as they watched over them as they played in the garden. 3, maybe for kids playing with one another while the two of them were expecting yet another child.

But her musings were cut short as a howl pierced the air, followed by a demon running to her and kneeling before her.

"Lady Kejoro." the demon said with her turning to the demon.

"I heard it. Gather a few demons and pick up Naruto-kun's scent." she ordered.

"I already have his scent. We have already gathered some of demons to fight." said the demon with Kejoro walking out.

"Excellent. Let's go." said Kejoro as she sprinted to where her love was along with 3 dozen demons.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto was right now pinned to the steel wall of the warehouse as one of the Sin class demons had its claw around Naruto's neck, slowly squeezing while Naruto struggled to break the hold the demon had on him.

 **"The last descendant of Slender. Your bloodline has been a blight on our perfect world for too long. If only your bastard of an uncle hadn't killed the demon lod like he did, the world would've been a better place."** growled the demon as Naruto used one of the tenticals on his back to slice the demon through the face.

"I refuse to believe a thing you said. If my grandfather hadn't done what he did, this world would've become the new hell." growled Naruto as he turned to Vitaly who looked to be running on empty as a demon slowly walked to her, his hand itching to end her.

 **"A pity I have to kill you. You would've been a very wonderful toy."** said the demon only for Vitaly to spit at its face.

 **"Now you've done it slut. Now DIE!"** he howled as it thrusted its hand out, ready to end Vitaly.

Vitaly, scrunched her eyes closed as she waited for the death of her. She would never have the opportunity again to rid the world of demons. She would no longer be the one to protect the humans or the one to ensure their safety. But at the last minute, she flet something splash onto her face.

Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped in shock at what she was seeing. Naruto, was right infront of her as he blocked the strike with his own body, the hand of the demon going striaght through his chest as he coughed out some blood from the strike. Vitaly never even thought Naruto would do something like this. Grabbing his shoulders, she gazed into his eyes with confusion.

"Why?" she asked looking into his eyes now sounding to be extremely worried for him. "Why save me?"

"Because, you have a lot to still live for." replied Naruto looking into her eyes.

"I have nothing." she said as a lone tear dropped from her watering eyes.

"That tear proves otherwise. You have a lot to live for. People to protect. People to talk to. People to listen to you. And people who love you." said Naruto as Vitaly's eyes widened.

He was right. She did have everything to live for even though she had lost so much in her life. She had friends, people to count on. A family that saw her as one of their own. Even having a human who was turning into a demon see her as a friend.

Grunting in pain as the demon pulled its hand out from Naruto, Vitaly caught him and held him to her chest as Naruto looked to her. Smiling to her as he slowly closed his eyes.

"No no no. Don't you dare." she ordered as the demon howled with laughter.

 **"Looks like the Underworld War has ended before it has begun."** the demon cackled only to have a spear lodged into its shoulder.

"It has just begun actually."said Kejoro as her and her demons came into existance.

Looking over to see Naruto laying there with a hole in his chest while being held by Vitaly she looked over to her demons.

"Protect the master. We're getting him outta here." she barked.

 **"At once, Lady Kejoro."** said the demons as they sped to surround and guard Naruto.

Giving one hell of a fight to the Sin class demons, they pulled out as they made their way back home. Setting Naruto down as his face became racked with pain. Vitaly looked on as Kejoro ordered one of the demons to bring a bowl of water with a dash of demon blood in it. The demon left and soon returned with the item she asked for. Once it was in her hands, Kejoro grabbed Naruto's head and lifted it to be resting on her. Slowly pouring the contents into his mouth, Kejoro sighed in relief as Naruto looked to no longer be in pain. Vitaly herself was found fasinated as she watched the hole in Naruto's chest heal at a phenominal rate. Once the hole was sealed, Kejoro pulled off his shirt to reveal a scar that was all that remained.

Getting up as she layed Naruto's head on the pillow she walked out but was soon grabbed by the arm by Vitaly. Looking over to her, Kejoro found something she never really expected from the stone cold Exorcist. She found concern, rather than a face of neutral hate.

"Please give me that shirt." she said softly.

"Why?" was all Kejoro asked.

"Do I really need a reason?" spat Vitaly rather harshly.

"Fine. Here." was all Kejoro said as she handed the shirt over and left.

Once Kejoro was out of earshot, Vitaly made her way to the sleeping form of Naruto as he breathed in and out slowly. Placing a hand on the scar on his chest she ran her hands along the skin and looked at his sleeping face.

"Thank you, for saving my life." she whispered as she left the room.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Naruto is beginning to break the stone cold wall that Vialy has created around her heart. Showing Vitaly that she does have people who really care for her and want to see her happy, even though she has lost everything in her life.**

 **Yes, people, she will begin to fall in love with Naruto.**

 **In the next chapter, it will be explained as to how that water fixed Naruto's wound so quickly.**

 **Chapter 11: The Exorcist And The Demon.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Descendant Of Slender.**

 **I apologize for one thing. Due to a sudden influx of so many requests and people trying to force their ideas on trying to make the fanfics I'M making on me. I am a little pissed off.**

 **I have one piece of advice for people who are forcing their ideas on me. Please, hit the brakes regarding that. If you wish to make a request on wanting me to create a fanfic. Please, follow these steps below for your convienience:**

 **READ THIS! READ THIS!**

 **Step 1: Ask if they have ever considered creating a fanfic you ask for. Example: Code Geass x Naruto.**

 **Step 2: Should the author you're asking to make the fanfic says yes or no, give or ask for a baseline of what the story will be. (Plot, characters etc.)**

 **Step 3: Don't. I repeat. DON'T ever try and control the author. A few ideas here and there are good. But if you keep doing it through asking to change that, or add in this. The author will get extremely angry and not even bother on creating the fanfic. This is due to the fact that he/she feels that you know what you're doing so he's no longer needed. And will mark the potential new fanfic to be created as a failed fanfic and trash the idea.**

 **I know this as I have a few people breathing down my neck about doing this. So just a few friendly steps to help you. Should these stteps not be taken into effect, the author will just not bother publishing it, let alone creating it.**

 **Myself and a friend/follower of mine have a very good back and forth idea line. He gives me my space to think on how to improve a fanfic. I present my ideas to him. He sees it is nice or needs some tunining up. He has been a big help with the fanfic RWBNY and he is also a great person I can count on. And when he/she has ideas, he/she sends them to me and I see where I can tune it or see it is nice.**

 **So in the future, think before you make a request.**

 **Sincerly.**

 **BlackSpirit101. ;)**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: The Exorcist And The Demon.

Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself back in his chambers. Looking around in his bed, he found Hizaki, Claire and Kejoro to be nowhere anywhere.

Slowly sitting up, he winced in pain slightly as he brought himself up to a sitting position. Looking at his chest he found a large scar. He remembered that was where the demon stabbed him when he protected Vitaly using his own body. Shooting out of bed as Vitaly passed through his mind, he grabbed his blue coat and sprinted out his chambers. But when he made around a corner he bumped into the one person he was looking for.

Vitaly rubbed her head as she looked to Naruto who too, was rubbing his head.

"Oh, Vitaly-chan. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" asked Naruto surprising her.

"N-No. They didn't. Kejoro and the other demons came and saved us." said Vitaly holding out Naruto's shirt.

"H-Here." she slightly stammered holding out the article of clothing.

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"It's your shirt. The one you shredded from protecttng me. Take it." she said looking away.

"Thanks Vitaly-chan." said Naruto taking the shirt and helping her up.

"Yeah. W-Well, don't ask me to ever do it again." said Vitaly storming off.

"Oh well." said Naruto not wanting to pry.

Vitaly for her part went straight back to her room. She left fine when she was going back to Naruto's room, but now that he was awake and bumped into her. All she felt was her heart caught in her chest. She felt herself losing her mind in a haze of a feeling she had never experienced before. Her team being Kushina, Yuuko, Miki and Sayo had arrived yesterday when a demon was sent to bring them to the mansion. With them now living her, she found that the demons didn't really care one bit with the fact that Exorcists and demons were living under the same roof.

And quite frankly, they were also fine with it as well. But this new feeling. Was it...? No. She couldn't be. Was she in love with a demon? Why? Sure a regular guy she bumped into in the home market, but her falling head over heals for a demon? Why was she falling for a demon? These question race about in her mind as the door slid open to reveal Kushina.

"Yo Vitaly-chan. What up?" she asked sitting on the bed with her.

"Hey Kushina-san." replied Vitaly shocking the fellow redhead.

"Okay. The Kushina part I understand. But why the sudden suffix?" asked Kushina.

"I just thought it was a nice change of pace." said Vitaly looking away.

Kushina just raised an eyebrow. I mean, this was Vitaly Tynyanov she was talking with. An Exorcist that took pleasure in seeing the deaths of any and all demons. The one who was labelled as an Ice Queen for her cold, ruthless nature toward men that approached her. And believe it or not. Vitaly always addressed everyone by their first name, not adding a suffix at all. Grabbing Vitaly's shoulders, Kushina pinned her to the bed and narrowed her eyes to Vitaly's own.

But Vitaly soon shifted her eyes away from Kushina's, and then darted them everywhere. Smiling at what she had just found out, Kushina smiled as she got off Vitaly.

"Someone's in love." she cooed with Vitaly going red.

"No I'm not. After all, no one wants to be with me. I'm known as the Ice Queen remember." said Vitaly.

"You're blush says otherwise. So what's his name?" asked Kushina leaning in evily.

"I'm not in love." snarled Vitaly as she shot up.

"You're in denial." cooed Kushina still smiling like a cheshire cat.

"Whatever. Leave me alone." barked Vitaly getting up and walking away.

As she walked she spotted Naruto in the distance along with his wife Kejoro, Hizaki and Claire as Sayo watched while leaning against the Sakura tree. What Naruto was doing was having a bit of fun with the little demon children of the mansion. Vitaly watched on while she felt a little flustered with Naruto on how he treated everyone around him. Not just the demons, but even humans. Walking over to him she gave him a very nasty scold as she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him away.

"Hm. What was that about?" asked Hizaki looking over to Kejoro.

"Beats me. She's been like that ever since Naruto saved her life." said Kejoro shrugging her shoulders.

"Either way I'm not getting into it. She still sees demons as a blight." said Hizaki with Claire nodding to her.

Being slammed against the wall near the entrance of the mansion, Naruto looked to see Vitaly slightly shaking as she held her head low. Replacing his face with one of concern, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Vitaly-chan. What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Why?" she beckoned in a whisper.

"Beg your pardon." stated Naruto.

"Why save me? I've belittled you. Mocked you. Even threatened you. So why did you save my life?" she said looking up at him.

"Do I really need a reason to save someone who needed help?" asked Naruto making her eyes widen.

"I saved you because I saw in your eyes how much pain you have been through. Having your family eaten like, by one of my kind is a definite cause to hate. But I can't stand the sight ofr someone in pain. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved." said Naruto.

"But still. Fighting those demons in that warehouse. You could've left me to die." said Vitaly only to be grabbed and pulled into a tight embrace by Naruto.

"Don't say things like that, Vitaly-chan. You are a precious person to me. I want to keep you safe. I want you to be happy. I want to be by your side." said Naruto as Vitaly looked eyes with him and did the one thing she never thought she'd actually do in so many years.

"Oh. Naruto-kun." she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Burying her head into his chest, she sobbed. She let all those years of pain finally out. All those bottled pained memories. It was like a dam wall inside her had given way and she couldn't even stop herself from crying. Naruto just smiled as he ran his hands along her back. Encouraging her to let it all out. He had never seen this side of Vitaly before, and to be honest. It was very much refreshing to see that this very woman still had a heart under that stone cold demenour.

A full 5 minutes went by and Vitaly had finished up with crying. Dislodging her head from his chest, she looked up to his smiling face as he wiped away her tears. She herself was stunned. But then again, she was really happy to know she had a heart.

"Never lose that feeling Vitaly-chan. And if you ever need help. I'm always here for you." said Naruto as he let her stand with him walking inside the mansion, leaving the redhead to watch his retreating form.

"Am I really falling in love with Naruto-kun?" she asked herself as she clasped a hand over her chest.

 **And scene.**

 **The walls had finally fallen down. Vitaly's heart is now left exposed. All thanks to the man who is turning to become more and more demon. And now Vitaly is wondering on whether or not these feelings she has been having are real or not.**

 **Will she learn what it really means to love someone again? Will she know what it finally means to let someone in?**

 **As well, the demon blood in that water in the previous chapter was a way to accelerate the healing process of a demon. What happens is that when the demon blood mixes with the water is that the blood corrupts the water and turns it to become demonic. Once inside a demon, the healing factor becomes excited and heals at a phenominal rate where the demon heals quickly. Exorcists can't drink it as it causes pain for them, but humans don't feel anything. Other than a major stomach cramp.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Descendant Of Slender.**

 **Chapter 12: Demonic Rituals.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So get this. A few idiots in the world decided it would be nice to try and make me feel bad for the previous chapter of Descendant Of Slender.**

 **I'm not gonna show what they said but what I can say is that it was not pretty.**

 **I don't care about that shit.**

 **As long as you, the fans and readers of this fanfic like it. I'm happy.**

 **So whoever you are who said all those words. Screw you.**

 **But notheless.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Demonic Rituals.

The day started off rather well considering how it always went now a days. Naruto woke up with Hizaki, Claire and Kejoro once again in bed with him, and once again, they began to berate each other with who is Naruto's true lover. Sighing at the constant way these things went, Naruto once again snuck out once he was dressed and walked through his mansion.

Passing by the garden of the mansion, Naruto stopped in his tracks and backtracked when something caught his eye. What he saw was Miki and Yuuko busy teaching the little demons. As in like a little school. The little demon children stared and awed in wonder as the two Exorcists taught them everything about the world. About Literature, Mathematics and what not.

It was quite refreshing to see such a development. How some Exorcists out there were willing to give demons a try and see how they truly operate and work, instead of outright killing them. Walking off Naruto was soon stopped by a demon who bowed to its master.

"Lord Naruto. Lady Kejoro has asked you to meet her in the meeting room. All other demon heads who swore alliegance to the Slender name have all gathered there." said the demon.

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly." said Naruto walking to the meeting room.

Sliding the door open, once he got there, Naruto found at least 14 demons that sat there, waiting for their master to show up. His wife, Kejoro sat at the head. When she noticed her husband, she motioned for him to sit down next to her. Once Naruto sat down next to his wife, they got the meeting underway.

"My lord. We have a matter to discuss." said one of the demons.

"And that is?" asked Naruto folding his arms.

"It is regarding the Demon Ritual. With our new head of the Slender name established, we need to get the Ritual underway." said the demon.

"What is this Ritual?" asked Naruto.

"That's right. You only just started to fully turn into a demon. Basically, as you know, when a demon goes through the Rite Of Passage. A Ritual is created to test said demon on his full unrestrained power. It is a way to enact your authority on us. To show that you are the boss. Should a mark begin to appear on our body, we will see you as our leader." said Kejoro.

"And if a mark doesn't form?" asked Naruto.

"I know it sounds bad, but you will lose your right to ascend to the throne of being the head of the Slender name. However, you still will be counted as that of royal blood. And your children will be given the chance to go through the Rite Of Passage to see if they can become the new head." said Kejoro.

"But what about mutiny in the demons?" asked Naruto fearing the outcome.

"They will still recognise you as the master, but you will lose all right to command the forces." stated Kejoro with all demons nodding their heads.

"Very well. I will do the Rite Of Passage." said Naruto as they adjorned the meeting.

Getting up and making their way to the courtyard of the mansion, the demons watched as Naruto walked to the centre of the grounds along with his wife Kejoro as Vitaly and the others watched from the second storey balcony.

"This Rite Of Passage will be shown to see if our new master truly is the master of us. Should he pass the Rite, we will see him as our master." said Kejoro as she turned to her husband and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good luck my love." she purred as she walked to the deck of the courtyard.

Getting it underway with the demons imitating that of a night sky, they watched on as Naruto shifted easily to his Night Form. The tenticals swishing a thrashing about as he stood there with his featureless face.

"Okay, let's begin. Honey, increase your powers." said Kejoro with Naruto nodding his head.

Crunching himself down as he increased his demon wavelength an aura of red demonic surged to be around him. The demons all gasped in awe and wonder at the power their master held, but they then looked to their arms or anywhere else to find a mark. There was nothing.

"Honey, you must go deeper." said Kejoro.

Understanding where she was going, Naruto fired his powers to even higher levels as he then transitioned into his Dusk Form. His features returned and his eyes were blazed with red power as his hair turned snow white. But still there was nothing. No mark.

Under normal situations, demons would've shown their full power by now and shown their mark. But this was a different case alltogether as no mark was made present on their bodies.

"He is not strong enough to lead us. He may not ever be." said one of the demons next to Vitaly.

"He may be able to do it. Give him time." said Yuuko as she has seen this time of thing before.

But still, there was nothing.

Shooting down the steps to face him, Vitaly watched on now on the first floor as Naruto struggled to increase his powers. But he had hit the ceiling. He couldn't push his powers to even greater heights. It was like something was blocking him entirely.

Shooting to him she grabbed his shoulders and lifted his head.

"You can do this. You are more stronger than this." said Vitaly.

"I can't. This is the heighest I can go." said Naruto in frustration.

Grabbing his cheeks she gave him a passionate kiss on his face, shocking everyone gathered including him. At that moment, Naruto's power shot even higher as a red pillar burst forth from his body and ripped through the space created by the demons. Exposing the afternoon sky to everyone.

But Naruto's power kept rising. Bringing Vitaly closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands grabbed her waist, his power surged even higher as Naruto's restrained power finally had the shackles removed entirely. Naruto soon felt his DNA now fully change to make him a full demon. His snow white hair turned to have black streaks in it. The tenticals soon grew a few sharp studs along the body to the tenticals, and his eyes soon gained a purple glow along with the red in them as black flames gathered at his feet.

A huge explosion soon went off as a white light engulfed the area. Everyone covered their eyes as they were soon blinded by such a powerful blast of light. When it died down, they looked on and their mouths were found agape. Naruto stood there as Vitaly hung limply in his arms. Her head resting against his chest as Naruto smirked evily to them. On Vitaly's neck, was a mark that was that of a rose that was in full bloom.

At that singular moment, every single demon looked to their arms and they found a mark that was of a tridant. Naruto had done it. He had just shown that he was their master. Not only that, but his power had just quadrupled to where he had unlocked the full unrestrained power he held. And unlocked his final and permanent form. Twilight Form.

Every demon was soon on their knees as Naruto stood there baffled.

"All hail Naruto. All hail the King Of Demons." they chanted.

"I will bring the world into a new age where demon and human live in harmony." said Naruto as he picked up Vitaly and took her to her chambers.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally unlocked his new and permanent form. Twilight Form. This form is his new form and will overwrite his default Night Form. As well, Naruto has gained a new power from this form that only he can use.**

 **It will be revealed in the next chapter as what this new power is.**

 **As well, Vitaly has given Naruto a kiss to which has completely shocked everyone else.**

 **Does this mean that she is confessing to love him? Find out next time.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Descendant Of Slender.**

 **Chapter 13: The Demon's Keeper.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had awakened his final form of his demon form and transended to become a full fledged demon.**

 **But this came at a cost where Vitaly now holds a marking on her neck as a result for kissing the new master.**

 **What will become of this?**

 **Let's find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: The Demon's Keeper.

Slowly placing down Vitaly onto her bed and pulling the covers over her shapely form, Naruto sighed once she was in bed. Looking over her body, she soon blushed slightly as he watched her moan as she turned over. Shaking his head of such thoughts he looked to her rose mark on her neck.

Brushing parts of her hair back, he looked at the marking with such fascination. That was never there before. Running his fingers over the mark he was earned with a low moan from Vitaly. But then felt a sharp feeling that he was most likely gonna die.

"Enjoying your feel?" came Vitaly's voice as Naruto began to go pale.

"I uh...shit." was all he said as he tried to leave the room.

Once his hand left the bed, it was grabbed by Vitaly who was looking right into his very eyes. As if ready to end him right then and there.

"It's okay." she whispered to him as she pulled him to be sitting on the bed.

Smiling to him warmly as she slowly pulled off her shirt, her eyes kept slowly darting from her task at hand to Naruto's eyes, which were glued to her moving hands.

 _'M-Maybe she's wearing a bra, or a swimsuit top.'_ thought Naruto as Vitaly ripped the shirt open once she was done unbuttoning it, showing off her bare skin to Naruto who had a nosebleed at what he was witnessing.

 _'Or not.'_ thought Naruto as he got over his nosebleed by shoving in tissues into his nose.

"You like me. Don't you?" she purred looking at Naruto as she grabbed her melons and sandwiched them together.

 _'Dammit. She's got me trapped now.'_ thought Naruto clenching his teeth.

"Well I uh..." trailed Naruto as he darted his eyes back and forth from a corner in the ceiling to her bosom.

"Well? Do you like me?" she purred.

"I do." admitted Naruto with Vitaly smiling to him at his answer.

"Well, ever since you saved my life that one day. I too have begun to like you. Hell, I even love you. I tried to get you off my mind but I just couldn't. So, I'm saying this to you and only you. I love you." said Vitaly shocking Naruto.

"Vitaly-chan." was all Naruto said as Vitaly leaned forward to Naruto.

"Go on. Touch them. They belong to you now. My whole body infact, belongs to you." said Vitaly with her eyes showing want and lust.

 _'Dammit. My instincts are taking over.'_ thought Naruto as his hand moved on its own to her breast.

 _'But then again. I've always wanted to know how those feel in my hands. Just a bit more closer...Nearly there...'_

Naruto soon stopped in his tracks as the door to Vitaly's room slid open to show Kejoro, Hizaki and Claire standing before him as a dark aura hung over them.

"Naru-kun. Would you mind explaining what the bloody fuck you are doing?" growled Claire looking to Naruto with a menacing stare.

"Well I uh..." trailed Naruto.

"He was about to give himself to me." said Vitaly with Naruto finding his voice caught in his throat. Vitaly had practically made him sign his death warrent.

"You gave..." started Hizaki having a very dark aura in her eyes.

"Yourself..." continued Kejoro as she reached behind her along with the other girls doing the same.

"To her." finished Claire as the girls pulled out Gurkha Knives.

"Oh shit." was all Naruto said as the girls slowly walked to him.

"For that. We must prevent it!" they shouted as they charged to Naruto intending to kill him.

But at the last minute, Vitaly grabbed his arm and yanked him out the room as the three girls tore her room apart. Breaking into a sprint with her, they hid in the meeting room where Naruto adressed the demons that served him. Breathing in sharply along with Vitaly, Naruto breathed in sharply once last time as his energy returned to him.

"Man, what is with them?" asked Naruto looking to Vitaly.

"Who knows? Maybe it is due to the fact that other women are after you." suggested Vitaly.

"That could be it. But since when did they become Yandere?" asked Naruto turning around to have his back to Vitaly. ( **A.N.** A Yandere is a person who has stronger feelings for another person. But these feelings are borderline psychotic and obessive. Watch the first episode of the new hit anime Renai Boukun and pay attention to the woman called Akane. That is a Yandere).

"Beats me. But now..." trailed Vitaly as she tackled Naruto to the ground and straddled him as she turned him over.

"...It's just you and me. Now, let's make this love official. Make me your lover." she said as she began to grind on his pelvis.

"Vitaly-chan." said Naruto only to have the door to the meeing hall break down and Kejoro along with Hizaki and Claire slowly walk in as a psychotic smile plastered their faces.

"Found you." they chimed together.

"Guess pleasure time will have to wait. Go on ahead. I'll meet up with you." said Vitaly as she got off Naruto and let him go.

Sprinting as fast as he could, Naruto made his way through the grounds of his mansion but soon bumped into a little girl whose hair was draped over her face. She had a red dress on and gave off a very scary vibe. Naruto soon began to feel fear grip his body as the girl lifted her head.

"Oh. Greetings master. I don't believe we've met. I am Alma. I guard the Northern Border of our territory." said the girl lifting her head to show herself as a happy cheery girl.

"I didn't expectt a demon to look like...well, this." said Naruto.

"Oh. I can change forms if you wish of me." said Alma only for Naruto to wave his hands infront of his face.

"No no. That will not be needed." said Naruto.

"I heard about your Ritual master. I serve you till he end of time." said Alma bowing to Naruto.

"Yeah, about that. Something happened during the Ritual." said Naruto.

"Ah yes. Everyone speaks of that. I know wha happened." said Alma inriguing Naruto.

"What happened?" querried Naruto.

"Every demon has their own special power. As it turns out you can temporarily take a person's power as your own. But you can also take the power of an Exorcist's too. Seeing that your contract is with one." said Alma.

"Contract?" asked Naruto.

"The rose on her neck. That is the Contract mark. Those who wish to enter the Contract must be fully prepared. Cause once that kiss is made, all their power is transferred all at once into you. That is why Vitaly-san's body went limp like that." said Alma.

"That makes sense. Thanks." said Naruto only to have Alma place a hand on his shoulder.

"However. Each person's power you take temporarily is different and works differently for you. For example. With Vitaly-san, you can bolster your own strength and speed by a large amount. But with your wife, you gain control over a person's mind etc." said Alma.

"My thanks." said Naruto.

"My pleasure." said Alma bowing to Naruto as he left.

 **And scene.**

 **So this is now the case. Vitaly has finally accepted Naruto for him and is now flirting badly with him. And ontop of that, Hizaki, Claire and Kejoro have slightly become Yandere to Naruto.**

 **Can he survive with a woman who flirts with him at any given notice. along with three women who are willing to kill him?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 14: Demon Lovers.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto found that Vitaly is very much in love with him, and not only loves him, but wants to get into his pants. Not only that, but the othere girls have decided that any woman who gets close to Naruto, is considered an enemy.**

 **Guess when the man you love's virginity is up for grabs, you'll do anything to get that card for bragging rights.**

 **But any way.**

 **Here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Demon Lovers.

Waking up to yet another new morning, Naruto sighed as he got out of bed. Ever since Vitaly began to flirt badly with him, Kejoro, Claire and Hizaki had gotten a lot more violent.

It was like they were guard dogs, wanting to show the new comer the territory. And the territory being Naruto. It had been 4 days since Vitaly became more aggressive with loving Naruto.

Getting dressed in his usual clothes he used around the house, Naruto looked about and found many of the demons and funny enough, those who took him in being, Yuuko, Miki, Sayo and Kushina all were getting ready for yet another skirmish.

Walking off he stopped by a small pond with the Sakura tree behind the pond as petals flowed down to the water, gently letting off small ripples as Naruto sighed with a smile on his face.

Deciding to go see how Vitaly was doing he made his way to her room. Once there, he knocked a few times. But no one answered him. Sliding the door open, he was soon awarded with the faint humming from the bathroom. Walking over to the door, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Vitaly's voice on the other side.

Sliding the door open he was soon rocketed back with an epic nosebleed by what he was seeing.

A bath robe was all that covered her voluptuous form, seeming to be a size too small as it clung to her like a second skin and showing every single one of her otherworldly curves as she runs a bath towel through her damp hair, eyes shut as she works the cloth through her gorgeous red hair. Her face somewhat flushed from the heat of the shower she just so thoroughly enjoyed..

"Hmm?" Vitaly asks, as she opens her hazel green eyes to see Naruto looking at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open. A small trickle of blood coming out his nose

"What's wrong?"

He's absolutely had it. She had slowly opened up to him and grown closer towards him to the point of making extremely forward advances on him on a frequent basis, flirted on many occasions, and now this. His self restraint had taken a beating from this and so much more and now her appearance in such a way had unintentionally driven him over the edge. He needed her, he wanted her, so desperately. To claim her as his.

He couldn't hold himself back as he lunged at her, catching the redhead off guard as he grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the bed before climbing on after her and positioning himself over her, placing his hands on either side of her head and pinning her in place with his gaze. She suddenly realized the full lustful desire for her in his eyes and no one was around to stop this.

"Naruto-kun wai-!" She tried to get something out that was cut off by an extremely hungry and needy kiss, the blonde practically devouring her mouth as he effortlessly moved his tounge past her teeth.

 **Lemon.**

Vitaly was completely taken back by such a kiss. She had originally intended on making him grow more with desire, but now that this was happening, there was no stopping this moment. Eventually giving into his desires, she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer as she pressed herself against his body. The kiss lasted for quite some time and when it ended, Naruto looked away from her when the kiss broke.

"Gomen." said Naruto.

"Why apologise?" asked Vitaly placing her hand on his chest.

"That was unintentional. I'm sorry. But I just can't take it anymore." said Naruto as Vitaly smiled lustfully and opened up his clothing.

"Then what are you waiting for? An invite? Claim what belongs to you." said Vitaly as she closed her eyes.

Naruto didn't even think about kissing her anymore. Instead, he more like ripped open her robe revealing her large assets.

Taking a handful into his hands, he was earned with a moan as he began to knead them. Reaching up to her he began to lick her neck, gaining more moans from her. But he soon stopped and took her left nipple into his mouth with his hand traveled down to her warm snatch.

When Naruto inserted two fingers. Did Vitaly gasp in pleasure and surprise as Naruto began to finger fuck her. Pushing him deeper into her chest, she soon began to breathe more sharper as she began to buck her hips against Naruto's finger.

"Oh yeah. That feels so good. That's it. Make me cum." said Vitaly as she ground her lower body harder against Naruto.

But she soon felt her release coming soon. She began to move her body faster and faster, encouraging her release on as she arched her back and cried out in pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" she howled in pleasure as she felt herself cum all over Naruto's fingers.

Bringing his fingers out from her pussy, Naruto brought them up to his mouth and licked his fingers. Looking down the Vitaly as he smirked.

"Tasty. Like strawberries." said Naruto as Vitaly blushed hard.

"Let me taste you now." she purred as they switched positions.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Naruto watched as Vitaly kneeled before his boxers. When Vitaly pulled them down, she was awarded with a very interesting surprise. He was extremely equipped for something like this. She was right now staring at a 8 inch cock with 1 and half inches of girth.

Licking her lips she gave the head a kiss. Naruto awarded her with him giving a low moan of pleasure. Smiling that her actions were getting somewhere, she decided to step it up a notch. She took the whole thing into her mouth. Pushing past her gag reflex and taking him deep into her throat. She soon began to bob her head back and forth. Naruto threw his head back as he gasped from the pleasure.

Vitaly kept up her actions and then began to play with his sack. Gently kneading them much like how he played her her breasts. Naruto soon began to thrust his hips forward. Virtaly knew exactly what was going on. He was letting his instincts get the better of him. Letting the cock slide out her mouth, she gazed into his eyes.

"Go on. Fuck my mouth." said Vitaly.

That was all the clearance Naruto needed. Shooting to his feet he took her face, gently cupping his cheeks, he pulled back and thrusted hard into her mouth. Vitaly grabbed Naruto's thighs to offer her stability as she was being throat fucked by Naruto.

But Naruto wasn't gonna last for much longer and he soon picked up his pace. And soon enough, after 5 minutes. Naruto grunted as he gave a final thrust and came deep into her throat. Holding her in place, Naruto unloaded everything he had into her stomach. Vitaly just held on for dear life as she drank all of Naruto's milk.

After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled out of her as she breathed a sigh of relief of having tasted Naruto. Getting to her feet, she pushed him back on the bed and licked her lips as she climbed onto him as she straddled his waist.

"You taste like ramen, love. But now we must head onto the main course." said Vitaly as she lined herself up with Naruto's still hard cock.

Watching as his cock head pushed past her lower lips, he felt it to be quite warm and tight. But strange enough, he never found himself hitting a barrier. Vitaly meerly smiled as he leaned down to him.

"I lost my hymen from a dildo a few weeks back." she said as Naruto gained a playful scold.

"So who do you prefer? The dildo or me?" asked Naruto only to have Vitaly giggle.

"You of course. I see now that nothing compares to the real thing." said Vitaly as she began to rise up and drop down.

Grabbing her waist as she began to moan from the feeling, she soon placed her hands on either side of Naruto as she soon began to pick up speed.

"Oh yeah. This feels so good. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. I love you." she moaned as Naruto began to rise his hips up, keeping them in sync.

"Vitaly-chan. I love you too." said Naruto as he continued to hammer her pussy.

Vitaly was completely on a new level. She had never thought that the man that she once hated, would eventually be in bed with her. She soon felt her release coming up soon, and apparently, so did Naruto as he sped up more and more.

"Vitaly-chan. I'm gonna..." he trailed as he soon felt his release coming soon.

"Inside me. Cum inside me. I wanna feel you love." she said as she carried on riding him hard.

After a few more moans later, Naruto shot his load into her waiting womb as Vitaly arched her back in pleasure as she came too.

 **End lemon.**

Coming down from her high along with Naruto, Vitaly collapsed onto Naruto's chest as Naruto pulled the bed sheets over them.

"Wow." she said as Naruto nodded his head as he trailed his fingers along her skin.

"That was incredible." said Naruto as Vitaly gave him a kiss.

"Sure was. Can we do this again?" asked Vitaly only to have Naruto chuckle.

"Let's keep this in secret. The others being, Kejoro-chan, Hizaki-chan and Claire-chan will kill me should they find out." said Naruto only to have Vitaly giggle.

"Okay. But as long as we have sex, I'm happy." said Vitaly with Naruto laughing.

"Oh that is a given." said Naruto with them staying like that for a while longer.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Vitaly are now lovers and have decided to consumate this relationship in secret as this would cause issues as Hizaki, Claire and Kejoro will be extremely pissed off.**

 **Plus, Vitaly has achieved something they never could. She had taken Naruto's virginity card for herself.**

 **How lucky can a girl like her get? Being the first person to make Naruto a man. Oh yeah.**

 **Next chapter.**

 **Chapter 15: Demonic Secrets.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Vitaly had become lovers. Even though it was by accident, the circumstances porved otherwise by turning the two into lovers.**

 **Now doesn't that sound cliche.**

 **A human who is now a full fledged demon through his bloodline, becoming lovers with an Exorcist. At first she hated his guts from past reasons, but now she opens up to him and now this is the resulting finish.**

 **Naruto and Vitaly. She took his first time, and even though, she lost her hymen to a dildo, she still had Naruto as her actual first.**

 **This type of relationship will be kept in secret as Hizaki, Kejoro and Claire will kill anyone. Remember, they developed a Yandere type complex due to unkown reasons.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: Demon Secrets.

Things had been rather increasing quicker and quicker as the days progressed. Naruto learnt what it meant to be a true Descendant Of Slender and learnt his power. With the help of Alma, he was very profficient in using his demonic wavelength.

Vitaly, who accepted the fact that they should keep this lovers relationship a secret, acted like a total tsundere around the mansion. She was keeping her usual coldish nature to the other demons even though she accepted them. But when the two found some alone time, they couldn't even get rtheir hands off each other.

It was very much like a drug for them. Their own personal brand of ecstasy. Literal and figurative. Literal as they felt such a high when the two made love like they did, while in figurative terms, guess you can figure it out there.

It was late at night, and Naruto was in bed with Vitaly. Naruto told Kejoro, Claire and Hizaki that he wanted to get a good feel for the rest of the mansion by staying in each of the bedrooms. They bought it so easily and they dismissed it. It was quite a large mansion, so they accepted this.

When it was late at night, Naruto would sneak into Vitaly's room and make love to her. She was a total screamer to what they did. But they didn't worry about it at all as Vitaly would use seals to transport their room into her pocket dimension and there they would continue their escapades.

They had just completed their latest conquest of each other. Vitaly was snuggled into Naruto's chest as she traced circles on his chest. While she listened to his rythemical heart. The soft beating of his heart was a smooth lullaby for her as she sighed from the sound.

"Now that was a session." she purred as she looked to Naruto who smiled to her.

"Damn right." said Naruto taking a deep breath.

Inhaling the sweet aroma of their sex in the room. Breathing out, Naruto looked to her and gave her ass a playful squeeze. Vitaly just gasped from his touch as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Dirty boy." she said as she looked to him as he grinned a cocky smile.

"You liked that didn't you." he stated as Vitaly blushed hard.

"There is something I want to discuss with you." said Vitaly as she leaned her head against her hand, propping herself up.

"And that is?" querried Naruto.

"You ever thought of having a family?" she asked only to have Naruto choke on the air he had in his lungs.

"Where is this coming from?" asked Naruto coughing a bit.

"I know a lot of the Slender bloodline. And I know what it means to have the Underworld War be a bloody one for all demons. And every time, when the two opposing forces being the enemy and the descendant of your ancestor battle. The enemy stops at nothing to wipe out your bloodline as he knows, should you gain the keys to winning, you will end his/ her rule. You must have an heir to the bloodline to carry on. And I don't want to see the Slender line die out like this." said Vitaly.

"So you want to be the one to carry the line." said Naruto with vitaly nodding.

"I do. I want to be the mother of the next generation. I don't want to see this world run rampant with demons." said Vitaly now showing concern in her eyes.

"I will grant you a child." said Naruto giving in and Vitaly hugging her lover.

"You mean it? You're willing to impregnate me?" she asked with Naruto nodding his head.

"I would like to be a father some day. So why not start now." said Naruto as Vitaly hugged him.

"I'll be the best mother to our child." she said with her feeling Naruto's hands rub against her back.

"I know you will. I promise." said Naruto as the two settled in for rest.

 **Next morning.**

Waking up very early, Naruto got dressed and headed out, but not before giving Vitaly a kiss on the head and silently closing the door.

As he walked off, he placed a hand under his chin as he began to think.

The Underworld War. The greatest tragedy ever to befall the demon race of the world. Ever since the end of the war from Feudal Japan, to now, it was ridiculous. I mean come on. How long can one single person hold a bloody grudge? But then again, when a demon is too far corrupted they will rule people who are beneath them with an iron fist. Naruto was not like that. Even though he was now a full demon, he is still human a heart. Other demons see this as a weakness, but not Naruto.

He sees this as a strength. It means that he can sympathise with them. As he turned the corner, he came face to face wih Mikoto and Mito. Smiling to them as they grabbed his shoulders, Naruto soon found himself against he wall while they looked at him with cold eyes.

"We know." said Mikoto coldly.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Naruto refusing to make eye contact.

"About what happened with Vitaly-chan." stated Mito increasing her grip on Naruto's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell us..." trailed Mikoto with Mito finishing her sentance.

"...That you and Vitaly were in a contract that boosts your power?"

"Oh that." said Naruto with a chuckle.

"It happened during my Rite Of Passage. She kissed me and my power was amplified. I don't know what it does, but she and I are contracted together." finished Naruto.

"Well we know. And we want to see what type of power we can offer you." barked Mito.

"You need spiritual energy or a demonic wavelength to do it. Only then can a contract be formed." said Alma coming into the scene.

"Is that all? We have that covered." said Mikoto as both girls produced their spirit energy.

"I stand corrected. You have quite the power. A contract can be made." said Alma with the two girls squeeling in delight.

"Meet in the garden at noon tomorrow. We can begin the contract ritual then." said Alma walking off.

 **And scene.**

 **So they are still in the dark about Naruto's and Vitaly's lover relationship with one another.**

 **And now Mito and Mikoto are wanting to form a contract with Naruto much like he has done with Vitaly. This will give Naruto the power to draw out a unique aspect of them and use it to fight.**

 **Chapter 16: Demonic Rites.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and girls**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So I've got good news and bad news.**

 **Bad news is that my immune system is very much on the verge of collapsing. When to the doctors for this and they gave me powerful tablets that should help keep my immune system in check. I will feel drowsy at times, so that is the only side effect.**

 **Good news is that I've reached level 23 in this MMO I started 3 days ago. So that's good going on my end.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was told my Vitaly that she wanted his child. And she was very serious of getting a child from Naruto.**

 **Not only that but Mikoto and Mito have asked Naruto to form a contract with them much like how he did with Vitaly.**

 **And that is what is happening now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: Demonic Rites.

With the day breaking, the mansion soon became more lively as the guards switched with the day shift. Vitaly walked about the halls of the mansion with a rather large smile about her face as she soon found her lover, Naruto, standing there as he watched everyone go about their business.

"Morning." she said coldly as she stood by his side.

"Morning." was all Naruto said as he looked to her and found a small gleam in her eyes that stated that she was serious about having his child.

Naruto was smart enough to give such a request the permission it needed. I mean, even though Vitaly and him were now lovers, she was still one of the strongest Exorcists in the world.

Walking passed her but not before giving a rather stealth squeeze to her ass, he watched in the corner of his eye as Vitaly struggled to maintain composure while a powerful blush spread across her face.

Looking over to Naruto who gave her a wink before rounding the corner, she shook her head. But, she wasn't worried about that. After all, Naruto and her were striving to have a child, so there was no real reason to scold him. To her, this was just foreplay before the main event. But then it hit her.

A child born from a human and a demon would yeild a half breed, or human/demon hybrid. A demon and a demon would yeild a pure blood demon. Even if the parents were different types of demon, the child would still be a pure blood as the blood was from a demon and a demon. But what would a demon and an Exorcist child be? Would the child retain a human appearance? Would it be demon? What would happen? But these questions were pushed back as Vitaly shook her head. She was going to be impregnated soon. She couldn't worry about such trivial things. After all, she did say to Naruto that she wanted to be a mother.

For Naruto, he finally made it to the grounds he used for his Rite Of Passage. Standing there was Mito and Mikoto who were wearing Exorcist clothing that looked to be rather small for them. Naruto had to very much fight back a nosebleed from looked at the two lovely ladies before him. And apparently, they were enjoying the way Naruto responded to their outfits. A smile of seduction spread across their faces as they looked at Naruto.

"Like the view?" asked Mikoto placing her hands on either side of her wonderful chest and sandwiched her breasts together.

"I think he surely does." purred Mito as she ran her fingers across her generous body while Naruto tried to calm his raging hormones.

"That's enough. Both of you." said Alma coming into the picture. "Today we're gonna pair you two lovely ladies with our master. That way he can unlock more of his potential. First thing is first. Lord Naruto. Produce your demon wavelength."

Nodding his head, Naruto began to gather his power soon enough, his body erupted in a burst of overwhelming power and strength as he turned to Mito and Mikoto as they stood before him.

"Excellent. Now you two will have to kiss him while producing half of Lord Naruto's energy. The two powers will merge together, thus forming the contract. I've only read of this ever happening but never really seen this." stated Alma with the two girls nodding their heads as they produced their own power along with Naruto.

Once they had their power at half of what Naruto's was, they turned to him while Naruto looked over to them. Grabbing their waists and pulling them close to him, he gazed into Mikoto's eyes with a burning desire while she gazed with want in her eyes.

Bringing his mouth close to hers, he planted a kiss on her lips while she was completely taken back by the kiss, but melted into the kiss while a mark that looked to be an insignia of a flame burned onto his neck.

With Mikoto now knocked out from the application of the contract, Naruto turned to Mito and repeated the same thing he did with Mikoto. But Mito grabbed Naruto's face and pulled her mouth to his as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Naruto's eyes shot out wide while he looked on to her, but closed his eyes as he began to push back against her tongue. After a few minutes of making out, Naruto overpowered her tongue battled and worked his tongue around her mouth as a mark of a chain going in a circle burned onto her neck.

Dropping his power down to be non existance while Mito soon found herself to be also knocked out. Looking to Alma as she stood there while she had two demons take the two passed out girls away to their rooms where they could rest up. Even though it was for a few seconds, it very much felt like you would run a marathon.

But as Naruto walked off, he was stopped by Kejoro, Hizaki and Claire who stood there while glarring at the man they loved. Something very much smelt fishy. And they didn't like this smell.

"Naruto-kun." barked Hizaki.

"What?" asked Naruto looking to them.

"What have you been doing? Why do you not choose to sleep with us? We all have agreed that we'd share you but this seems weird. Why don't you wish to be with us?" asked Kejoro with Claire nodding her head along with Hizaki.

"I just want to have a feel for the rooms." was Naruto's only reply.

"We get that. But why did you decline us to go with you?" asked Claire.

"I just didn't wanna pester you." replied Naruto with them scoffing at this.

"You're gonna have to do better than that. What's really going on here?" barked Kejoro snorting at such a remark.

Before Naruto could even respond, Vitaly was seen coming into the picture and getting Naruto's attention.

"Naruto. There you are. You promised me that you'd help me with my closet." she said.

"Ah yes. Let me help you fix it." said Naruto as he walked off with Vitaly with the other girls scolding him.

"Something's up with that picture." said Hizaki.

"I hear ya sister. But what?" asked Claire.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is now contracted to Mikoto and Mito and both have passed out much like Vitaly did when it came to her doing it.**

 **But now Hizaki, Claire and Kejoro are wondering why Naruto isn't spending time with them and is very much suspicious as to what the relationship between Naruto and Vitaly is.**

 **Chapter 17: Demon Exposed.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter to Descendant Of Slender.**

 **So the last place we have left off is where Mikoto and Mito have been contracted to Naruto and now he can use their power as his own.**

 **But that isn't the only thing that has come up.**

 **Kejoro, Hizaki and Claire are very much suspisious as to why Naruto is being evasive.**

 **This is proving to be something very much to be looked into in their eyes. Seeing that the man they love isn't with them.**

 **But now Vitaly is very much adamant again for Naruto to impregnate her.**

 **Wonderful no?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: Demon Exposed.

It had been several days since Kejoro, Hizaki and Claire got curious as to why Naruto was being so evasive around them. So they would do just what any detective would do in this situation.

Start looking for clues. While in actual truth, they began keeping tabs on him. And they soon found a pattern. Whenever Naruto would leave for a few hours. He'd return feeling more invigorated and for some reason, Vitaly was glowing more and more the more she passed by them. Something was up.

Choosing to do a small experiment, Hizaki chose to get Naruto really worked up over something really trivial. Of course Naruto took the bait and very much went off the rails. He very much dismissed himself and soon enough, he was nowhere to be found along with Vitaly. And after a few hours, he would be seen again, him feeling more calm and Vitaly being very much like she was floating on air.

Deciding to take a small vacation, they all headed down to the coast where a mansion type beach house waited for them. Once there, they got settled in and did some very much, well deserved R&R. But for Hizaki, Claire and Kejoro. To them this was a means of springing the trap. To see if their hunch was dead on.

Getting into his own room with the others doing the same, Naruto soon made his way outside and spotted Vitaly standing by the beach under a tree as she stood there.

The blowing through her smooth hair while her face was relaxed with her lips pulled back in a content smile as she took in the scenery. Making his way down the stairs and to her, he slung his arms around her waist as she soon layed her head against his shoulder as she released a soothing sigh of happiness as she felt Naruto's hands snake to be around her waist and over her belly.

"You know you shouldn't be doing this right now." she purred only to have Naruto chuckle.

"Says the one who shows no signs of resisting me." said Naruto only to have Vitaly spin around and kiss him, not even breaking from the hold he had on her.

"True." was all she said as she layed her head on his chest. "I really want to have a family."

"And I'd be happy to grant you one. But why are you so determined to have a child?" asked Naruto only to have Vitaly look into his eyes.

"It's because of the fact that I want a new purpose. Sure I still want all demons who are wreaking havoc to die. But when that is done, what then? Seeing that I lost my family to a demon who posed as my uncle. I seek to make one myself. To be happy and to say, I have somone who loves me." said Vitaly only to watch Naruto's lips be tugged to show a smile.

"I see. Because you don't seek to be called the Ice Queen anymore." said Naruto only to be slapped on the arm.

"Very funny. But no, I don't wanna be called the Ice Queen anymore." said Vitaly only to be given a peck on the lips by Naruto.

"I know you don't wanna. See you tonight." said Naruto breaking from her.

"See you tonight." replied Vitaly as Naruto left the beach and heading back to the mansion.

He soon came face to face with Kejoro, Hizaki and Claire as they all looked at him with looks that only spelt that they wanted something.

"Naruto-kun. We are having a game in our room tonight. Shoji is the game. Wanna join?" asked Claire.

"What about Yuuko-chan? Or Miki-chan?" asked Naruto trying to avoid it.

"They said they're too busy on getting things to teach the younger demons. And Sayo-chan and Kushina-chan are heading to a new areas where some demon activity is." replied Hizaki.

"And what about Mito-chan and Mikoto-chan?" asked Naruto now feeling a bit of the pressure.

"Same thing. They got some things to do." stated Kejoro.

Seeing no way out of it, Naruto decided to give in and do it. But he soon realised that he could just make up an excuse and go see Vitaly. That was it. But to the three girls. The bait was set and the prize was having a nibble on it. Only a matter of time before they act.

A few more minutes down the line, Naruto soon found himself playing a game of Shoji with the girls. Right now it was Kejoro vs. Claire, and his team was slightly losing by 2 points. And of course, he was paired up with his wife, Kejoro. Looking to the time, he found it to be almost time to go and see Vitaly. But he had to act with subtleness and not make it look like he had to go do something.

Slowly getting to his feet, Naruto made his way to the door and looked behind him to the others.

"Just going to the bathroom." he said to them and opened the door with him walking out.

"Should we?" asked Claire with Kejoro shaking her head.

"Not yet. Wait a couple minutes." said Kejoro.

Naruto moved as quick as he could along the corridors of the mansion to Vitaly's room, he was very much looking forward to what she had to offer him. Once he got there, he was pretty much sent back with a massive nosebleed but was pulled into the room before he could be launched.

Reason being was before Vitaly was very much in an S&M styled leather outfit, while she held a whip in her hands. And when she watched Naruto get that nosebleed, she pulled him in before he could do anything else.

Grabbing a set of pink fluffy cuffs, she cuffed his one hand to the bed and climbed as seductively as she could onto the bed.

"You like?" she asked running her hands over her body making Naruto's nose bleed even more.

Naruto couldn't even answer such a question, but the buldge on his pants very much made Vitaly giggle as she rubbed Naruto's cock, still caged up by the fabrics he wore.

"I'll take that as a yes seeing how this little guy is." said Vitaly as she grabbed his fly and slowly pulled it down.

Naruto's member soon was freed and vitaly very much licked her lips as she slowly stroked him.

"Well hello to you too." she purred giving the head a kiss.

But before she could go even further, the door to her room burst open and in the doorway stood Kejoro, Hizaki and Claire. Both Naruto and Vitaly lay there on the bed. Completely shellshocked from what just happened.

"Mind telling us what the fuck is going on here?" spoke Kejoro crossing her arms and glarring at the two along with Hizaki and Claire.

 **And scene.**

 **So the secret between Vitaly and Naruto is out. They have just been busted by Kejoro, Claire and Hizaki. This is getting good. What will happen now? Is the true question here.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Chapter 18: Demon's Confession.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Closing

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Look.**

 **Seeing that Descendant Of Slender isn't doing so well, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to call it quits with the fanfic. Is was planning on taking it further, but seeing that the overall fanfic itself isn't working out, I'm pulling the plug.**

 **So no, there isn't a chapter that will be in here.**

 **Now as for the replacement fanfic. I was going for one which I feel was a good match. I've never played the game but I've seen the anime. Called Tales Of Zestiria the X.**

 **And yes, it will be a Naruto and Tales Of Zestiria the X crossover.**

 **I've taken a twist with it. No I'm not revealing anymore than that.**

 **Now, stay glued to that screen of yours for the new installment of a new fanfic which will be named Tales Of The Cursed Child.**

 **More will be revealed in that fanfic when it is released.**

 **Again.**

 **This is all because Descendant Of Slender hasn't been doing well.**

 **Oh well, live and learn.**

 **Thank you.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
